My Fair Lady
by JulietGreenleaf
Summary: SkinChangers are rare even in MiddleEarth.When one is found and introduced to a troop of 4 hobbits and a ranger her introduction into MiddleEarth will spur a remarkable connection between Luthien and a certain elf named Legolas.Adventure and romance await her as the ring torments her with her Earthly past.What will she discover by traveling with the fellowship and its quest? LG/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Skin Changers are rare even in Middle Earth and Tolkien states their existence is far and few between. When one is found and introduced to the traveling troop of 4 hobbits and a ranger. Her introduction into Middle earth will spur a remarkable connection between Luthien and a certain fair hair elf named Legolas. Adventure and romance await her as the ring torments her with her Earthly past. What will she discover by traveling with the fellowship and its quest to destroy the one ring? Legolas/OC

A/N Hello All! This story was created in part because I have recently gone back to my fan girl roots. I guess age doesn't really matter when then characters you love are fiction. At any rate this story reaches back to my teen years and I hope you all enjoy it. The writing is certainly better then what I posted here in 2005. Those stories were horrendous. But I digress, please enjoy my story and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of The Rings. Its all Tolkien.

**Chapter One:**

**A Strange Meeting**

"Lady? My Lady?" A voice asked me. I felt my limbs barely reaching up to try and trust the dark cave of my vision. There was nothing, only air in my hands, until-

" My Lady? " I asked again. My own voice I could not recognize and I heard it's echo return to my ears different then I had heard at first. It wasn't my voice I finally realized it was a man's.

" You speak yet your eyes are not open? Are you blind?" a man asked. I tilted my head.

" Blind? " I said more so to myself then to whoever had suggested it. I began the unnatural feeling of opening my eyes, as if I had been asleep my whole life wandering aimlessly. Crusty, and pale air smothered them and I felt my eyes water from the flame held to my face.

" My Lady? Are you well?" Asked a man. He was hooded, cloaked in a pale ash with greasy black hair hanging around his face.

I all but stared in wonderment at him; behind him a stone troll hovering like an unvanquished foe. White flowers with short green stems leaked out of pockets in the rock crowning the man in an unnatural moonlit glow.

" How can this be?" I whispered I grabbed a handful of moss beneath my hands and realized I was nearly nude, wearing nothing but mud and autumn leaves for comfort. I looked to my left and could see the bare remnants of what looked like a backpack. Suddenly I was filled with shame, my eyes felt heavy again. My memory a cloudy mountain sitting alone amidst a vast plane-

" The Lonely Mountain" I said without thinking and sudden I felt ease come back to my body, as if my skin were resting from panic, as if the panic alone could trigger something deep in me. I was beyond confused, what had happened.

" I am Strider, a ranger from the North. I was tracking a bear when I came upon you. I mean no harm." Said the man. He had a gentle face, as the flame licked his chin.

" Strider" I said testing my voice. " I am Lucia. I do not know exact how I came here only you say you were tracking a bear?"

I laughed without thought as suddenly my memory felt less stiff.

" You were tracking me I'm afraid. I was the bear you were seeking!" I laughed again at the thought. My memory was flooded with pain, horror and I frowned, I felt uneasy again we were far from safe in this place I had been running for someone. I had wanted to reach Gandalf.

"You are a skin- changer? Like the Great Bear? I have only heard legend of your kin. It is a great honor Lady Lucia." Said Strider he bowed and I laughed.

" There is no need to bow to me Strider for I know who you are, I can smell it Aragorn. Your blood has riddled much of history."

Aragorn looked at me in surprise but smiled we had gained each other's trust in that moment. We were even.

" It seems you are regaining your strength far quicker then I had expected." Said Aragorn.

I smiled this Ranger, he was unlike any other I had meant, his quick wit would prove to be welcomed company. But why had I changed back I wondered, I would need to make a trip to Beorn at some point. As I attempted to stand I felt my knees buckle and slip back onto the moss. Aragorn held his hand out and slowly I felt my body lift.

" It seems there is something dark at work here, Aragorn. It is not natural for my skin to shift without my consent." I smiled a little at him his awkwardness to my naked form amused me. He gently sat me down on a nearby log.

" I have spare clothes in that bag other there" I pointed to the green pile of muddy fabric. He threw it to me. I dressed quickly, my legs beginning to regain their strength. Clearly the abrupt change back had sapped me of my energy.

" My traveling companions are not far from here, they will no doubt be worried of my absence." Said Aragorn.

" Companions?" I asked gently testing my legs by walking to him.

He smiled lightly. " Yes we are heading to Rivendell. They are four- three hobbits."

" Four?" I asked

" Three now, one has ridden ahead, he was injured on our journey."

We began to walk back to Aragorn's companions in silence. I became aware of the heaviness that was present in the woods. I struggled to remember what had happened before Aragorn had found me. I could not recall a thing. I could only remember running as a bear fast with purpose. I could not remember where I had come from or why I had shifted in the first place. It puzzled me to no end and I felt my skin rippled as I walked. Something had certainly happened. I could sense it.

" Aragorn, did you find anything with me besides my bag of things?" I asked

" No, but your body had signs of battle as if you had fought with something though I do not know what. But they healed fast."

" It irks me because I have no memory of my purpose here. Nothing as to why I had shifted, no memory even of the past months. I can only remember a few aspects of my life. I remember Beorn and that he is The Great Bear, I remembered you, but only by scent alone, I remember history and people and place but nothing of my life." I said quietly.

" Perhaps Lord Elrond will be able to enlighten you?" he asked.

" Perhaps." I said.

As we reached camp three hobbits huddled around a bright fire. They were eating strips of bacon.

"Strider! We didn't know how long you'd be gone and we figured you wouldn't mind if we started without you soooo Who is that?" asked one small hobbit with light curly hair.

" I am Lucia a friend of Strider." I said stiffly I felt unsure of them.

" WELL lady Lucia I am Pippin and this is Merry and this here is Sam and I would like to be the first to say that you are by far the most beautiful creature to have ever roamed this earth." Said Pippin with a large smile.

I smiled wide. I trusted them immediately.

" Well Pippin you are by far the most wonderful hobbit I've had the pleasure to meet. Your friends no doubt are also quite as wonderful I'd imagine."

Sam and Merry blushed furiously. I laughed they reminded me of something. As I sat down beside them Aragorn quickly ate his portion of bacon while brewing a cup of leaves.

" If only I had my loose-leaf strainer." I said out loud.

" Strainer?" asked Aragorn

" Yes, a mesh net made out of stainless steel? You know you use it to steep loose leaf tea?"

" Strange I have never heard of such an instrument. You say it is made out of stainless steel?"

" Yes, stainless steel a type of metal."

" Hmm quite interesting" Said Aragorn. He shrugged and unrolled his bed.

I was certainly perplexed now. I had memory of things Aragorn had never heard of. I could remember strainers, tea kettles and ovens. I recalled mugs, pottery wheels powered by electricity and tvs. I was deep in thought trying to organize my thoughts when Pippin gently nudged me.

"Strider asked you if you had a bedroll Lucia."

I looked over to Aragorn.

" Yes, I do. No worries." I answered.

" Good, we will be leaving early before dawn and if memory serves me we will reach Rivendell at nightfall." Said Aragorn.

I nodded and laid down, the hobbits were already asleep. As I looked up at the night sky I felt that sleep wouldn't be coming to my restless limbs, they felt sore from the change still even though they had healed. The transformation had been abrupt and I could feel that it had been forced. I couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. I wished I was back in New Jersey. Wait, New Jersey. Skyscrapers and tall houses filled with people, filled with electronics and weapons and people so many people. I was dreaming about New Jersey, my home was in the mountains, in the north. I had a dog. I had books, plenty of books, one in particular the Lord of The Rings. I shot up coated in sweat and dew. No one else was awake except that I had come to the realization that I was not in New Jersey, I was in Middle Earth not only that but I was Skin Shifter a friend to the Great Bear and to Gandalf. I was apart of both places. Memories began to flood into my mind like the tide washing over me. I remembered playing in the park in Manhattan, I remembered going to the movies. I remembered my life and yet I understood all the history of Middle earth. I had the knowledge of it as if I had lived through every age and endured every danger. I felt as if I was not in my body. This body was slim, lean and muscular. Built for running and fighting and I had memory of handling weapons, bows and swords and daggers.

" Lucia?" Asked a voice. I looked over to see Aragorn waking.

" Goodmorning Aragorn." I answered.

" Goodmorning Indeed, However you seem troubled? Did your memory return?"

" Yes but I'm afraid it has left me with a bitter taste in my mouth and more confused then before."

He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" All will be well Lady Lucia. Rivendell will surely hold answers for you. Let us wake up the Hobbits.

We traveled swiftly and by night fall we had reached Rivendell just as Aragorn had said. We walked across the bridge and I was filled with a sense of peace. An elf was standing with his hands out. Aragorn ran to embrace him.

" Frodo is resting but he will soon recover." Said the Elf. " I am Lord Elrond. You are all most welcome. No doubt you are all wary of your trip here. I will have you shown to your rooms by Illiel." A female elf smiled and began to lead the hobbits and myself away from Aragorn and Lord Elrond.

" Wait, Lady Lucia I ask that you please come with me." Said Lord Elrond.

I turned around and followed Aragorn and Lord Elrond to a large study filled with books.

" Tell me Lady Lucia what it is you remember?" He asked.

" I remember all of what has happened in Middle Earth since the First Age as if I have lived it. I know of battle and I am a Skin Shifter. But I have no memories of me in Middle Earth. I only have memories of me in a strange world parallel to this one-

" Earth." Said a voice.

I turned around to see Gandalf.

" Gandalf?" I asked hesitant but hoping he would be able to enlighten me of my true purpose.

" You Lady Lucia are in fact the separated soul of Luthien. When she returned to Middle earth with her love Beren her eleven light was cast into the world. It could not find a home in Middle Earth however because of Luthien's mortal being and so it traveled. It found a home in you it seems."

Everyone was looking at me. Lord Elrond walked briskly to me and examined my every feature. He looked into my eyes deeply trying to find my Elvish remnants.

" Lucia simply stands for the Elvish inheritance that was given to you by Luthien's immortality." Continued Gandalf

" You mean I'm an Elf?" I asked. My hands grabbed the tips of my ears and felt their points between my fingers.

" Indeed. It seems that your Earthly body has been cast out of Earth and finally given a place in Middle Earth. At a strange time no doubt because danger is ever growing perhaps finally there is room enough for Luthien's energy to reach on this plane."

Gandalf paced back and forth as Aragorn sat down on the stone steps. Lord Elrond continued to inspect me. He took my hand and held it.

" She has healing in her blood. I would know the feeling of Luthien's fingerprint better then anyone. It must be true then. You are in fact Luthien reincarnated." Said Lord Elrond.

" Now now. Do not be hasty Lord Elrond. While she does in fact have Luthien's blood she is not in fact Luthien herself. Lady Lucia is in fact very much her person as it where. I doubt also that Lucia is your real name?" asked Gandalf

I thought about it for a good moment. Lucia, Lucia Lucia. I said the name over and over again.

" No Lucia is not my name. My name is Grace." I said

"Grace it is a pleasure then to see you restored in my house." Said Lord Elrond. He smiled at me widely.

" It would be best I think Lady Grace that you keep Luthien's connection to you a secret. Along with your many other traits, Skin shifters are not known to many and I bet The Great Bear would like to keep it as such. It is my hope that you have knowledge of the blade?" asked Gandalf

" Yes, sword and bow. Both I have trained with." I answered.

" Good, Good." Said Gandalf as he lit his pipe.

Lord Elrond stared at me and all I could do was smile and hope that it was good thing.

" Aragorn I have much to discuss with you. Perhaps Lady Grace you'd like to explore Rivendell for yourself?"

I nodded and took that as my cue to leave. As I walked out the realization that I had been somehow transported to Middle Earth and that I was walking in Rivendell. Not Peter Jackson's set but a real Rivendell filled with living immortal elves. I smiled wildly and skipped along the path. After wandering for a few hours I came to a beautiful garden. It was surrounded by a smooth stonewall with ivy carved into its sides. The walls were high but I could see vines of white roses that leaked up and over the wall. I felt the stone, it held a lot of age and was very old. I wondered how I could get inside. I searched around until finally I saw a stream that seemed to flow under the wall. I didn't know why but I knew I needed to get into the garden. I plunged into the water its coldness shocked me but as I swam under the wall I found the water had warmed slightly. That or I had quickly become numb to it. As I climbed out of the water and onto the grass I heard a Nightingale singing loudly. Thousands of roses that were ripe and open climbed the walls of the garden. A group of tall hemlocks grew in a circle in the center of the garden. I walked toward the hemlocks and could see Luthien walking between the trees. She was staring at me.

She whispered to me soundlessly " Grace, you have been gifted an immortal life. But at a great cost to your earthly self. You will soon regain the memory of your passing into this plane it will be a painful journey for you. You will be tested. The Ring shall awaken these pains but do not fear for you have a strength that is both wise and powerful. And above all remember love shall heal all wounds."

With that the whispers stopped and as I looked again to Luthien she was gone.

" How did you come into this garden?" asked a voice.

I whipped around quickly to see an elf nearly identical to Luthien.

" I- I swam under the wall." I said.

The elf smiled.

" No wonder you're all wet. I am Arwen daughter of Lord Elrond."

" Your Luthien's descendent." I said.

" How do you know that?" Asked Arwen she looked at me slightly nervous.

" You just- you just look so much like her." I answered looking down at my feet.

" Many people say such a thing my father included however I have never seen you before what brings you here?"

Together we sat down in the circle of hemlocks as the pink dust of sunset drifted in through the trees. I explained to her how Aragorn had brought me and that I was friends with Gandalf. I told her about my connection to Luthien and how I had been given a chance to thrive in Middle Earth. At the end of my tale she grasped my hand.

" It is good then that we have found each other. For I find myself plagued with the worry of love in my heart now more so then ever." Said Arwen.

I held her hand tight and I could feel the cold air of a pale moon rising. I looked up to the cloudless sky and found a bright moon staring back at us.

" Arwen, is this Luthien's garden?" I asked

" No, Luthien did not live in Rivendell but this garden is dedicated to her." Said Arwen.

We sat in silence for a good few minutes before I heard a rustle under the bushes. I looked over to see a small hedgehog roll out.

" A hedgehog." I said outloud and Arwen to looked over.

The small creature bustled and rushed its way to me and squeaked loudly. I jumped out of my seat.

" What is it?" Asked Arwen clearly alarmed.

" It said it has a message for me." I answered looking down at the hedgehog. He smiled politely at me.

" I have a message from Radagast and Beorn. You are to attend the secret council on their behalf. When the time comes you must travel with the ring to ensure its safety. You will be a great asset to their cause despite your worries. I am also to remind you that you must under not circumstance attempt to outsmart death for it comes to those it must and you can not meddle!" the small hedgehog shouted the last part at me so loudly I nearly fell over Arwen.

The small creature smiled at me and bid farewell as it scampered off into the underbrush.

" Is everything alright?" asked Arwen

" Yes. Yes its just been a long day I think I've had enough exploring." I answered smiling.

" Yes, I can show you to your room and how to enter the garden without getting wet."

We left the garden through a small tunnel lined with more white blooms. The path was covered in petals and as we walked I heard the faint singing of the moss and trees. Arwen lead me up a flight of stairs and into a small room with three large open windows.

" Linens and things are in the closet. I will come to wake you for breakfast tomorrow morning. I bid you goodnight Grace."

" Thank you Arwen. Goodnight."

I looked over the room and found the bed to be a thankful sight. I sat down and curled up still in my clothes. Sleep found me quickly and I did not dream a thing.

I heard a great commotion outside and gently stretched my limbs. As I looked out from the window I saw Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry joyfully jumping and yelling. The sun was beaming in through the windows and I found my body eagerly soaking up the sunshine. I heard the door open to an eager and smiling Arwen.

" Grace, I see you have woken already."

I couldn't stop smiling.

" Yes I couldn't help hearing the joy from the Hobbits."

" I know, they cause quite the happy racket. It is a nice change to so many calm mornings. Come breakfast is waiting and I'm sure you must be hungry."

We walked on the upper path and could see the glory of the river flowing past the rocks and trees. It was a beautiful sight flowing endlessly between the roots of Rivendell. We reached a great hall and I could see that not only elves were present. Men, dwarves and another race of blonde elves were all eating together. However they distinctly sat at different tables. The stubbornness between the races was hardly disguised. I frowned, even in Middle earth there was prejudice. Arwen lead me to a table closest to her father right near Aragorn. She was clever though asking me if I'd like to sit near him since he knew me most out everyone present in the room. I nodded. I could see her love for him clear as day.

I sat down and Aragorn smiled at me.

" Goodmorning Lady Grace I trust you slept well?" asked Aragorn.

" Like a rock." I answered. I grabbed some toast and other goodies while

Gandalf pulled up a chair beside me.

" Grace you are summoned on behalf of-"

" I already know." I answered taking a bite of toast.

" The hedgehog came last night. I am to go on behalf of Radagast and Beorn."

Gandalf smiled.

" Indeed. The council will be held shortly after breakfast. Aragorn will show you the way. Be dressed appropriately. " said Gandalf looking down at my long blue smock of a shirt.

" By dressed appropriately you mean?"

" I mean like a man with some great business and strength. You look about as put together as hobbit." Answered Gandalf somewhat laughing and looking over to Merry and Pippin who were both sporting similar white smock shirts untidy and messy as ever.

" Oh. I guess your right."

I felt eyes on me just then, only for a split second. They felt like a tide washing over my face. There was a coolness to them. I looked around for them but found no one. I dismissed the feeling and left after I had eaten.

I rushed to my room and found an array of mans clothes waiting to be tried and tampered with. I opted for black pants and a charcoaled long sleeved shirt that was coated in thin silver vines. I stepped out of my room and directly into Aragorn.

" Ah Lady Grace-"

" Just Grace please."

" Grace you certainly look like a man."

" I'll take that as a compliment. You think Gandalf will be happy with it?" I asked as we walked to where the council was being held.

"I think so. However you are a woman there is no way to hide such a fact. No amount of mans clothes will do."

We came to a circle of chairs. Frodo was already sitting on the edges of the circle there was an empty spot beside Gandalf and so I took the opportunity to snag it. As I sat down I heard Luthien's voice again.

" The Ring will test you Grace. It will remind you of what you have lost."

I could not feel the rings' full weight until Frodo brought it forward. He placed it on the stone table in the center of the council at the request of Lord Elrond. I held onto the chair. I felt a great sadness wash over me but also there was the tide again. The ebb and flow of a stare, Someone was watching me. I looked up and low and behold a blonde elf's eyes was wandering my direction. But I recognized him immediately.

" Havo Da Legolas." Said Aragorn.

He was standing. I had missed part of the council's discussion entirely, wonderful. I certainly was not helping. With that thought I heard something. A whispering, like warm wound still bleeding. It was flooding my ears as memories began to prick and tingle like needles at my mind. I sat completely still when I saw glimpses of my house my parents laughing and then suddenly the house was empty slowly filling with snow, and peeling paint and dirt and homeless animals seeking shelter. Then the animals left and the house was barren. The roof caved, photos scattered and curling in on themselves. Pictures, so many pictures of me and my family. Suddenly there was a large white building, and a stack of papers with everyone I've ever cared about and a list of deaths. So many deaths and my head began to throb. I felt the ocean against my mind again and as I looked up I met eyes with Legolas. It felt like he was trying to reach me. I was knee deep in the councils bickering again. Even Gandalf had become a part of the madness. I suddenly heard a small voice.

" I will take it. I WILL TAKE IT!" Yelled Frodo.

I turned to him and felt peace again. He was bound to it once more. I could not help but feel sadness for Frodo. His decision I knew would claim his life.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it yours to bear." Said Gandalf.

One by one Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimi all pledged to protect Frodo. It was my time to step up. I heard Luthiens voice in my head.

" Do not have fear my child."

" I too pledge to protect you Frodo Baggins by life and loyalty I swear it." I stood up. No one spoke, no one fought me, I was surprised.

" HEH! Mr Frodo aint going no where without me." Yelled a voice.

Sam emerged from the bushes.

" Yes it seems it is hardly possible to separate you two even when Frodo is summoned to secret council and you are not." Said Lord Elrond

Suddenly Merry and Pippin emerged from the bushes as well

" Hey We're coming too! " said Merry.

"You need people with a sort of intelligence on this sort quest!" said Pippin

" Well that rules you out Pip!" '

I laughed. I could certainly get used to their humor on such a perilous journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N First I want to say thank you 16! Your wonderful review has spurred me to already begin writing Chapter 3 ! Just one review makes all the difference in my writing. It really inspires me to write faster and with excitement! Any traffic in general gets me excited about this story! Also I broke a wineglass writing this! While I was beginning Chapter 3 to be exact so you know its gonna be good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of The Rings. Its all Tolkien.

**Chapter 2:**

**Summoned But Unfounded**

As the council ended I felt good about the choice to join the journey. It would be good to have a purpose again. Frodo would need all the help he could get. As I reached my room I found that Gandalf was already waiting for me there. The magic of wizards I would not understand.

" You're certainly fast." I said smiling.

Gandalf only frowned.

" What is it? " I asked sitting down on a bench beside him.

"You are a valuable asset to this fellowship and you will be targeted if someone should speak about your healing and skin abilities. Saruman can not know of your existence. Secrecy is at the upmost important on this mission."

" I understand. No one will know."

Gandalf stood and smiled at me his eyes wrinkling.

" Do not be afraid to use your gifts but use them wisely. I bid you good night. We will leave in two days. In the meantime you should brush up on your skills. Your body may know itself better that way."

With that Gandalf took his leave and I was left alone with my thoughts. I decided I should find a private place and attempt to change skins. I left my room and began to walk the halls of Rivendell. I noticed not soon after I had left my room that I was being followed. I didn't turn around.

" If you wanted to talk why not walk with me, Frodo?"

I turned around to see Frodo emerging from a bush.

" I am sorry. Its just - Sam has said so much about you. Spoken only of your beauty and I could not help but wonder why you would care to accompany me to a horrid place such as Mordor."

" Walk with me Frodo."

We began to walk down a steep path toward the water.

" I decided to come with you in part because it feels right. I came to Rivendell without purpose lost in this land. No beast nor elf nor man could have given me such a purpose as you have. I am thankful for the chance to bring peace to you and to this beautiful world."

" You speak of Middle Earth as if you do not belong."

" I'm not sure I do belong Frodo. But it is in you that I feel this quest was meant for me. That is all I can ask for."

" You belong to the fellowship now my Lady."

I smiled at the thought. Yes, I belonged to the fellowship and that felt right. I kneeled down next to Frodo and looked at him hard.

" Frodo you will face many dangers on this road. But I can help you bear the burden."

I pressed my hand firmly against Frodo's chest and put my hand beneath the rings chain. The skin began to tighten under my touch and harden, turning into a firm patch, slick to the touch.

" This skin will help to bear the weight of the ring. It will not last long because as the threat of Mordor grows this healing will weaken. But it will do for now. How do you feel?" I asked.

Frodo gently touched the toughened skin.

" Better, I think."

" When it begins to throb let me know and I will heal it again."

" I will My Lady."

I sat down on the river bank and smiled at Frodo as I put my feet into the cool water.

" You can call me Grace, Frodo. Lady sounds too formal for a friend."

Frodo smiled.

" Well Grace I suppose I bid you farewell. I have no doubt Sam has been searching for me."

And with that Frodo left.

As I relaxed my legs into the water I realized fish were swimming near me. They were large trout wading in closer and closer. Healing Frodo had made me eager to start the journey and with a renewed sense of passion I felt the need to experiment. Maybe I could try to shift into a fish.

I watched their movements to and fro their tails like pinwheels whirling under the waters surface.

I felt at peace in the water even though it was rather cold. I heard a shuffling and I looked up into the forest across the river. Nothing was there, but I felt a gaze on me. As I attempted to dismiss it I noticed not to far from me was a giant river otter. He was walking quickly from the riverbank up into the forest, his paws muddy but with a joyful step. He looked back at me with a large trout in his mouth.

I felt my skin fall away from my body abruptly and I was suddenly wading in the water as a large brown mass, my body slick and warm even in the cold mountain water. I was an otter!

I looked back to the otter only to see he had disappeared into the woods. What a shame I had wanted to go swimming with him. I sank into the water and found it to be crystal clear. The water flowed so effortlessly around me .I took my time swimming and floating on my back. I hopped from rock to rock and plunging back into the stream with ease. As I walked back onto the stony bank I felt the otter skin fall away from me like sand. I was nude I realized but nature did not mind it so why should I. However the stare I had hoped to disappear from earlier was still present and so I looked around warily. Who was out there I wondered.

" My lady forgive me." Whispered a voice " I did not mean to intrude."

" It's alright." I said loudly." You can come out."

I expected a hobbit but instead behind a hemlock tree across the river was the blonde haired elf , I recognized him as Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood. His gaze was the stare that felt like a tide washing over me. He leaped from rock to rock and finally reached my side of the river.

" My greatest pardon My Lady." Said Legolas as he bowed. He untied his cloak and wrapped it around me.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf , Prince of Mirkwood."

" I'm Grace." I said wrapping the cloak around me " Thank you for the cloak. I suppose I can't walk around Rivendell in not but my skin can I?" I said chuckling lightly.

" No, I think not Lady Grace." Said Legolas.

I could see he was trying to be serious but a small smile escaped from the corners of his mouth. His hands were on my shoulders and I felt awkwardness between us. I stepped back away from him and his hands quickly fell away from me.

" So what brought you out of the Glen wood across the river?" I asked pulling the cloak higher up on my neck. I suddenly felt very naked in front of the Elf.

" I was practicing. It seemed far enough away so that I could concentrate. Elf hearing is not always a good thing."

"Yes, I'd imagine hearing private conversations can get rather irksome." I said smirking.

" I did not mean to pry into the conversation with you and Frodo only I could not help but hear. "

" I bet you saw plenty as well."

" Aye, I did. But what you did was honorable, healing the hobbit. Though I do not know how long it will last under the weight of the ring. "

" It is not meant to last. The toughness of the skin will soften over time naturally. I only hoped to delay the ring's initial effects."

We locked eyes.

" Did you see anything else?" I asked quietly.

Legolas leaned in close to my ear and whispered

" Your kind are rare _even _to the Elves."

The breath caught in my throat, I was not good at keeping my shifts a secret and I hadn't even left the safety of Rivendell yet.

" You must tell no one." I said stiffly and I turned my back to him.

He knew more about me then he needed to. Gandalf had said to keep my secrets safe and yet here I was day one with some of my knowledge already kept by someone else.

" It is not my secret to tell." Said Legolas.

I nodded and walked quietly and quickly through the halls of Rivendell. I passed no one which was strange but I ignored its strangeness for mere luck. I opened the door to my room quickly and disappeared inside. I sank against the hard smooth wood of the door.

" Damn it." I cursed.

I slammed my hands against the stone floor.

" No use moping. I should dress and go speak to Gandalf. He will not be happy with me. Secret keeper I am not."

I flung off Legolas's cloak and rummaged through my bag. Brown riding pants with a cream colored tunic will do just fine. As I dressed I realized that neither Aragorn nor Legolas had mentioned any strangeness about the tattoo I was sporting on my left arm. It was large perhaps Aragorn hadn't seen it but Legolas would have most likely gotten a good look. Perhaps they had no interest then. But I thought it might be best not to create more suspicion and so I left the sleeves of the tunic flowing and long. My tattoos were probably the least of their problem with me. However I had be genuinely surprised that no one had objected to my going with the fellowship at the council I thought for sure that-

" Boromir! Boromir Wait-"

My door slammed opened.

" What businesses do **you** a _common __**woman**_ have on venturing into the wild! Have you no decency! You have not lived if you think can contend in the wild the same way as a man! "

The man from Gondor was tall, well placed with muscle and strength. He looked raw in the face as if he had been drinking. Another man from Gondor was holding him back.

" My Lady I am sorry he has drunk far more then his fill tonight! I beg your forgiveness on his behalf. He will without a doubt be ashamed come morning. The farewell feast has clouded his judgement."

" Boromir that's enough!" Yelled another voice. I saw Aragorn helping the other man from Gondor by pulling Boromir back.

" She is a **woman** Aragorn-" started Boromir slipping on the stone, his boots giving way to his heavy mass. He slumped on to Aragorns shoulders.

"I am well aware Boromir." Said Aragorn with the tone from a father scolding his son.

Aragorn smiled gently and tilted his head at me.

" Lady Grace. I apologize for his behavior. You should make your way to the farewell feast. I'm sure there is some food still left."

Ah that explained why the halls were empty.

"I will shortly." I said smiling.

Boromir was plastered on Aragorns shoulder.

"What was he having so I can make sure I do not drink it be accident?" I asked laughing.

" Ale and wine." Answered the Gondorian solider.

" Mmm mixing and matching never leads itself to a positive outcome." I said smiling.

" Master Aragorn I will take Lord Boromir back to his chambers. I fear to take anymore of your time then is necessary." Said the solder.

"Are you sure ?" he asked

" I believe I can manage."

With that solider from Gondor carrying Boromir left and Aragorn and I were left alone.

" You said something about food? Would it be too much trouble if you would lead me to it?" I asked.

" Not at all Grace."

With that Aragorn and left my room and began the pleasant walk into the upper cresting corridors of Rivendell.

" I am truly sorry about Boromir." Said Aragorn quietly.

" It is no trouble I expected such a response actually."

" It does not excuse him Grace. His behavior was shameful."

" Be that as it may. He is entitled to his own worries, as are we all. All struggle feels the same. He must come to terms with his own demons Aragorn as must we all."

Aragorn caught my eyes and I could see I had reached into a very sensitive part of him. His mind was turning, thinking and leaving itself unresolved yet again.

"It takes time does it not to solve such problems inside ourselves?" He asked.

He stopped walking, we were not far from where I could hear the plenty voices of elves and men and dwarves discussing and arguing.

" We take as much time as we need and not a second more nor a second less. There will come a time for us all where we must rise to meet our foes. I doubt it will come at a time that we wish for it. But we will be ready regardless. We will defeat them in the end."

Aragorn put his hand on my shoulder.

" You speak with honesty and loyalty. No more could I ask for in a companion in such a dark quest as this one."

I smiled and put my hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

" I too could not ask for a better companion. I fear I will need someone to confide in besides Gandalf."

Aragorn laughed and released my shoulder.

" Yes, someone whose words do not riddle as much."

We continued on and once we had reached the great hall I was excited at the prospect of good food and warm drink. The walls were adorned in old tapestries with images of tall trees and bright lights. Candles melted along the table creating a river of light flowing between the guests.

" Beautiful." I whispered.

I looked to my left to see Aragorn was already gone, smitten by the view of Arwen. Their connection was unmistakable. I couldn't help but enjoy their energy. However the hall was filled with people. I felt my nerves kicking in. I could just leave, I don't have to eat something. Or better yet I could just grab and plate to go and eat in the garden but as I thought of a plan I felt a hand grab mine.

I looked down startled to see Pippin

" Lady Lucia or is it Lady Grace or Lady Lucia Grace or Grace Lucia or-" said Pippin stumbling over his words.

Another hand took hold this time it was Merry.

" Its Lady Grace is it not my lady?" asked Merry smirking widely at Pippin.

" Just Grace is fine actually." I answered smiling at them both.

" See Pip I was closest." Said Merry excitedly.

" Ha but I knew all her other names too!" Scoffed Pippin.

" Both of you we right." I said laughing.

" Grace, would you do us the honor and sit with us lonely hobbits over in the corner there." Asked Pippin as he pointed to a far corner of the hall where the hobbits were near an open doorway closest to the night air.

" Certainly Pippin I would be flattered." I answered.

" Did you hear that Merry, Grace was flattered! By me Pippin Took!"

These two certainly made my smile from ear to ear. As I took a seat next to Sam I quickly saw him blush and look back to his meal, eagerly studying the greens his salad. Merry and Pippin had gotten into a argument about ale while Frodo simply watched them. He smiled to me but I could see was troubled already.

" Sam, have you visted any of the gardens of Rivendell?" I asked.

He looked shyly up at me, not expecting me to be speaking to him.

" My Lady I have. But I've only admired from afar. They are far to beautiful to trample myself through."

" I doubt you would trample them Sam." I said laughing lightly. " Tomorrow when you get the chance you should. I bet it would bring a real joy and ease to your heart before our journey. It may not be your home but it is a good bit of green earth that could do to center your heart. "

Sam couldn't hide his smile from me.

" Of course My Lady. Green earth does heal better then most things." Said Sam while taking a swig of ale and eating a forkful of lettuce.

"You may call me Grace, Sam. A lady does not quite fit my namesake." I said as I heaped bread, cheeses and salad onto my plate. Eggplants and carrots, hot and colds salads I piled onto my plate. I ate till I felt the seams of my skin.

"Delicious food." I mumbled to the hobbits between bites of food. As I drank a goblet filled with red liquid I realized that it must be an elf wine for it was the finest taste of red currents and honey I have ever tasted.

" Delicous wine." I added as I stared at the cup in wonder. I took another sip. Full of flavor, like the sun dipped in wax frozen at the blossom of spring. Another swig, like flecks of sweet leaves coated in sugar.

" One goblet will have you far away from this place Lady Grace best drink it slowly." Said a voice.

I turned to see Legolas smiling gently at me his own goblet in his hand.

" What is it?" I asked.

Legolas sat down beside me.

" It from Dorwinion, imported. They make the finest wines in all of Middle Earth on the banks of the River Running. Lush gardens lull to sleep the grapes and they say its people learned to blend the roots of their gardens with the river itself. Creating a wine both strong and deep just like the river."

" Wonderful." I said as I took another sip. I felt the depth of the river, the roots of the garden roses fermenting in the dirt, the smell of the fleshy blossoms like fruits on my bare lips.

" Its unbelievable." I said again.

Legolas smiled at me and took my goblets from my hands.

" Hey, I haven't finished that quite yet." I said laughing.

I was in such an excellent mood and Legolas looked so handsome tonight. The thought sobered me quickly.

" On second thought, I think you should have the rest of that."

Legolas smiled and poured the liquid into his own cup.

"Ah Grace, I see you are taking to this feast rather well!" said I hoarse voice.

I could see Gandalf approaching me with a pipe in one hand and goblet of wine in the other.

" Getting to know one another before the journey?" He asked as he took a seat across from Legolas and I.

"It is good to get to know each other before we set out is it not Mithrandir?" Asked Legolas taking a sip of his wine.

The way his lips caressed the gold curve of the goblet made my heart flutter.

" It's the wine." I whispered to myself while staring.

" Yes, the wine is quite good. Legolas I hear it is from your Fathers halls?" said Gandalf while blowing smoke in my face. He gave me a look that told me to pull myself together.

"Not quite Mithrandir. It is imported from Dorwinion. Though it was my kinsmen and me that brought some of it to Rivendell. Lord Elrond always asks it of my father when we visit for it is a long road to Mirkwood."

"The Great East Road is a very long road indeed Prince Legolas."

I took a buttered roll and ate it as quickly as I could. I felt my body getting hot from the wine. I needed to soak it up somehow. Gandalf only laughed.

" My dear Grace and what have you been up to today? It seemed as if you had disappeared from Rivendell all together." Asked Gandalf.

" I was out- swimming."

I looked at Legolas.

" Yes I came upon her after I had finished training." Said Legolas turning to Gandalf.

I felt relived inside. My secret was safe. I knew Gandalf would not mind that Legolas knew of my shifting and healing abilities but I still did not feel the need to test my theory.

"She is quite the natural swimmer. Almost like an river otter herself." Continued Legolas.

I paled slightly. Legolas looked to be the only one to notice my uncomfort. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I made a mental note to make him uncomfortable at a later date, or perhaps I could make him uncomfortable now.

" Not to mention I was nude. I hardly noticed the Prince say a word until I saw him from behind a hemlock." I said.

Gandalf coughed wildly on his pipe and Legolas certainly looked thoroughly embarrassed. Gandalf began to laugh and so did I and soon everyone in our corner of the room started to laugh even Legolas. It was quite infectious. It seemed so fitting at the eve of so much doom, laughter still offered peace.

The feast wined down as groups of laughing and dancing elves made bid their farewell. Dwarves slept wherever they could find room and the hobbits had made pretty perches on the benches nearest the fire. Gandalf had bid his goodnight and so it was only Legolas and I left sitting beside the open balcony. I stood up and wandered out to the edge of the railing. Extending my hands out wide and feeling a brisk wind come through me. The wine was still in my blood stream and the cold air felt fresh against my skin. I sighed and as Legolas stood beside me.

" So what is that you are exactly?" asked Legolas gently he looked to my eyes to make sure I was comfortable. I was sure he could see far more then I would have liked to admit.

" A human given a Elven life and a skin changer." I whispered.

" Remarkable." Said Legolas.

He put his hand to my shoulder and turned me to him.

" You are so unlike any Elf maiden I have met."

Legolas was staring into my eyes, searching for a lie or some untrustworthy force. There was nothing, my walls were down.

"Thank you." I replied. I did not know what to say and his hand felt so warm on my shoulder.

I felt a heaviness begin to build on my mind. The threads of my memory loosening like fraying rope. I saw the death of my parents, both of them crying out in the dark until the crying stopped all together. Then the clang of sword and the huff of an arrow pursuing a child plunging deep into my mind, I was lost in the vision. Taken by the dark flame of the rings power.

" Grace." A voice called out to me such a light voice, like a bird in the snowstorm.

"Grace." It said over and over again but the storm was so loud in my ears. My memory so damp with the thoughts of my parents deaths, guns, and knives and war. It was a like a flood one thought to the next like a deepening wound.

" Grace." This tie the voice was louder I could almost see the mountain now cover in snow, so much snow and there on the top. Who was that?

" Grace." Said the mountain and then it began to shake like a giant tremor ripping open my mind.

"Grace!" I opened my eyes, shocked and dripping. Gandalf had been leaning over me along with Legolas and Aragorn.

" How are you feeling child?" asked Gandalf leaning away from me and sitting back into a chair.

" I- I feel fine only a little headache probably from the wine." I replied rubbing my head.

" Mmm I believe it would be wise if you were not to drink the wine again Grace. You were in quite the slumber. We've been trying to wake you for hours. Luckily Legolas caught you before you tumbled from the balcony."

I turned to Legolas.

" I owe you my life. Thank you." I said grasping his hand and holding onto it tight.

"It is nothing, friend." Said Legolas smiling.

" It is good to see you better Grace. I think it would be best if you take rest today for we leave for Mordor at first light tomorrow." said Aragorn ruffling my hair playfully.

" Do not worry. I will take my rest." I replied. I hadn't realized I was still holding onto Legolas's hand until I looked up and let it go. His hand had been so smooth like a river stone washed down a stream.

" Good. We will take our leave then. Aragorn Legolas?" Said Gandalf.

As they left Legolas looked back at me with a hint of disappointment. Had he wanted to stay with me I wondered.

As the door closed I thought back on the vision I had seen. I must have been the ring, it had seen a weakness and had taken its opportunity to swipe at me. It certainly had been a nasty blow. I rubbed my head.

" Ridiculous. I will need to be more careful." I said out loud.

I dressed and made myself ready for the day. I knew I would need to practice sword fighting and this was a good day as any to. I found Aragorn in the stables.

" Didn't we say you were to rest easy today? I hardly think sword fighting is the best idea Grace."

" Nonsense, any day is a good day!" I announced loudly.

I grabbed Aragorn's sword from his hilt and ran into the nearby yard.

" Enough of these games Grace, Give me back my sword." Said Aragorn laughing.

" I think you'll need to duel me for it seeing as you wont fight with me otherwise." I said jumping from place to place.

Aragorn begrudging went back into the stable and found another sword.

" Grace- twack- give- twack- me- ting- my- clang- sword-thwack- back-zing." said Aragorn as we made our rounds in the courtyard. Our swords hissed against each other before separating.

" I think that's enough." Said Aragorn.

I lunged at him again and I nearly nicked him on the arm before an arrow flew passed my face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you Angel Bells and Narnia /Harry Potter 4 EVER! I'm writing more as we speak. Or rather as I answer you! I did not see your review till I had already posted the second chapter otherwise I would have posted my thanks and appreciation there! Cheers then to chapter three that started in the abrupt breaking of a wineglass! Two Computer keys flew off mid chapter as well. I am also sorry about the grammatical mess that was Chapter 2. I hardly ever reread these things. But I will from now on. Thus saving the masses from my rough rough drafts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord the Rings. It's all Tolkien

**Chapter 3**

**Swing with Purpose**

" Watch your aim Laddie you almost skewered our only Lass." Shouted a dwarf who then proceeded to shove Legolas out of the way.

" Hardly. She could have handled it. I was only testing her Gimli" Said Legolas smiling at me.

" Testing" huffed Gimli " By a hair's breadth! More like attempting a murder in broad daylight. It would be Elves shooting Elves around these parts. Not taking anything seriously."

As they reached us Aragorn took his chance and snagged his sword back from me.

" Ha!" He yelled holding both swords up in victory.

"That is not fair I wasn't paying attention." I shouted.

" Do you think Orcs will be fair to you Lassie? Do you think they wont kill you when you least expect it?" Shouted Gimli.

He poked me in the stomach with his ax lightly. On reflex I had my dagger at his throat in seconds.

" No, I expect they wont Master Dwarf." I said sternly.

I needed to prove to these men that I could hold my own amongst them and if being harsh was the only way to do it so be it.

" Perhaps it would benefit the young woman to be tested by each of us. So that we may correct her misgivings before they must be put to the test." asked a voice.

I looked up to see Boromir shield in hand along with his sword. He was smirking at me. If he wanted a fight he would get one then.

" Whose first then?" I shouted putting my hands up beckoning him forward.

I dodged a swipe to my legs by a heavy-handed dwarf.

" It'll be me Lassie." Yelled Gimli excitedly.

He lunged at my knees and I jumped over him quickly.

" She doesn't even have a weapon! Gimli stop this madness!" Shouted Aragorn.

" Nonsense Aragorn! Weapon or not there will be foes that this Lady must be able to fight." And so he swung again this time at my stomach as I cart wheeled out of the way. I crouched down.

" Come and get me Dwarf." I said menacingly.

I meant only to entice him it seemed to do more then that. He lunged at me full force and whacked me hard with butt of his ax. It sent me flying into a boulder. I tasted blood from where my lips had hit stone.

" No more games." I whispered in jest.

I ran at him full speed and jumped while flipping forward and kicking his back forward into the rock. I pinned him against it by holding his beard.

" Had enough Dwarf?" I asked sweetly.

I felt a sword come to my throat, an Elvish blade. It was Legolas.

" It is only to test you Lady Grace." Whispered Legolas.

I leaped forward letting go of Gimli and scampering up the tree.

" She goes to trees like a proper Elf. Hiding amidst their leaves! Come down and fight like a Man." yelled Boromir.

I felt my blood boil under his stare. He was certainly reaching into my jar of patience. I jumped down from the tree and Legolas backed up with his blades. He nodded at me to come forward.

I kneeled down and threw the yards grit up into the air distracting even the skilled elf. I had him in seconds pinned under his own knives.

I smiled above him. I had him now. He flung me over his body and I landed behind him. As I turned around he was already prepared for my next move.

We circled each other for a good minute before I felt a sword behind me jabbing lightly into my back. Legolas didn't look ready to give over his turn so easily though.

" Its my turn." Said Boromir. Standing back from me pulling his sword away.

Legolas was fast and he was at Boromir's sword in a flash. Their blades kissing, steel against steel.

" I don't think she's quite finished with me yet Boromir. You'll have to wait your turn." Said Legolas stiffly.

Boromir backed up gruffly and rested his sword back in his hilt. Legolas turned back to me.

" Where were we then Lady Grace?" he smiled at me.

He lunged forward his blades slicing through air as I dodged them left and right. I flipped over him and reached for the dagger at my belt. He pinned me down with his right blade. I rolled underneath it and off to the side.

He was fast.

I jumped at him and swung my leg forward while reaching for the open space hanging from his tunic. The fabric ripped as I fell on my butt.

I heard Aragorn sneak a laugh.

I leaned back flipping forward and skidded my outstretched legs at Legolas's feet. He was faster still jumping up to miss me and before long his blades were at my throat again.

" Enough Legolas!" shouted Boromir.

Boromir came at me and I kicked Legolas's knives out of the way. By now a small crowd had gathered to watch. Among them I saw the hobbits eagerly cheering me on.

" Get him Grace!" shouted Merry.

" Poke him in the eye!" yelled Pippin.

It took only a moment of distraction and Boromir shoved me hard in the gut with his shield. I slid back a good 3 feet. I took a running leap and flipped over him landing a handstand on his shoulders and shoving him onto his knees. He was not as fast as Legolas. I went to kick his shoulder to the ground when he grabbed my leg and threw me forward unexpectedly.

He was smirking at me again and as he twisted his body to a standing position I threw my dagger, pining his cloak to the ground. I took my chance and ran to grab his shield. I kicked it out of his hands. He ripped his cloak free and swung his sword at me in anger. I saw out of the corner of my eye Legolas was leaning on one of his blades and so I charged for it. I knew I needed a weapon to show Boromir my really skill. I snatched it from Legolas's hands. He was not surprised and I was fairly sure he had purposefully put in such an open place.

As Boromir came up to me with his sword, my own blade hissed through the air smacking hard into his.

Our faces came close together and I could feel that he still had a lot of energy for me. He shoved me hard backward but I kept my footing.

" What am I going to have to do to prove my worth to you?" I shouted.

He didn't answer he only stood there with his sword waiting for my next move. This was beginning to get ridiculous.

I went at him again and we parried each other at every move. Above the shoulders at the thigh, at the back it was a nonstop back and forth. Finally out of exhaustion I slammed my sword as hard as I could down on his blade. I felt the energy of bear shifting understand my skin but kept it in check. I wouldn't shift in broad daylight with all of Rivendell watching. Boromir's sword fell to the ground with a large clang.

It was quiet in the courtyard everyone had seen the power I had held behind my blade.

Boromir picked up his sword and stuck it back in his hilt.

" Not bad for a woman." Said Boromir forcing a smile as he put his hand out toward me. I took it and shook it, grasping it a little harder then I needed to.

" Your not bad yourself." I said.

" Boromir, I think Grace has more then proved herself to you and to us all. She will fight bravely along side of us defending Frodo." Said Aragorn .

He put his hand on my shoulder staring at Boromir fiercely.

" Indeed. It is best we all rest up before the start of our journey tomorrow." Answered Boromir and with that he walked back up through the stables.

I handed Legolas back his blade.

" Thanks." I said.

"It was not a problem." Replied Legolas putting his sword back onto his back with its twin.

" You fought bravely Lassie I must say. You've even stunned a dwarf!" Said Gimli smacking me on the back.

" So much for resting. Gandalf will not be pleased" said Aragorn smiling.

"I should think not." Answered a voice.

Our troop looked up to see Gandalf frowning down at us.

" It was only a bit of fun Gandalf. You said it yourself did you not that I would know myself better if I trained?" I said smiling wrapping my arms around Legolas and Aragorn.

" My dear Grace you will be quite the fire at our heels on our journey I should think."

I felt good from the fight, more rested and at ease. The ring's power was at bay for now.

" Gandalf actually do you think we could have a word?" I asked getting serious and letting my arms drop from Aragorn and Legolas.

" Certainly Grace, Come let us walk to the Library."

With that Gandalf and I left the rest of the Fellowship behind and walked peaceful.

" Quite the show you put on. Do you think it was wise?" He asked.

I was quiet thinking it through.

" Yes and no. I would need to prove myself to them sooner or later this way they may have more trust in me. But I admit Boromir tested my patience and I nearly ousted my secret all together."

" Mmm yes I saw. Your strength was quite impressive. No doubt Boromir was impressed."

" I doubt I will get through to him completely until his life depends on it."

"Stubbornness has knotted and tied the stewards house. His line is riddled with it." Said Gandalf huffing. " But what was it that you wanted to speak with me about? I do not think it was Boromir on your mind?"

We sat down at a curved bench built into the rock face. I felt the need to come clean, Gandalf would know soon enough there was not point in hiding it.

"Legolas saw me shift skins yesterday afternoon but I worried that you would find me-"

" No No Child, it is quite alright. It will be hard to keep such a secret whilst we are on the road. Soon no doubt the entire fellowship will know. My only wish was that no other elf or man would see. But I fear there was something else on your mind?"

I thought about my parents deaths, were they real. They must be. Luthien said the ring would drudge up my earthly past. That it would remind me of my suffering.

" Luthien came to me in the garden. She spoke of the ring awakening my past as a means to weaken me. But I wonder Gandalf are the ring's visions truly my memory or simply thoughts that have been twisted by the Sauron himself?"

Gandalf took out his pipe and lit it with his finger. The smoke smelled of dirt and warm leaves. I let it drift into my face and I breathed in deep. He passed the pipe to me and I inhaled deeply. We sat in silence for a good few minutes passing the pipe back and forth.

" I should think that the ring could not conjure such visions. I have only seen its unrest of anger and malice to create madness. However-" Gandalf looked to my eyes "the ring can act unpredictably. I think it is wise if you were to refrain from thinking on these visions at all."

He puffed more of his pipe. " Yes. I think it wise that you told me. It does not do well to dwell on nightmares for evil takes hold much faster then good. Especially in times such as these."

I rubbed my hands together hoping to ease my nerves. But to no avail, my body still felt pinned, like a butterfly under a microscope on a lab table. The ring would always be watching prodding and waiting for a weakness.

Gandalf could sense my unease.

" Do not be afraid Grace there is nothing to fear. For the world is full of hardship and of loss but we must meet it with courage."

I couldn't help it but I hugged Gandalf. My arms enveloping him and his smoky smell filled my nose. It reminded me of my mother's garden. He smelled of fresh tilled earth and violets. Rivendell was a beautiful place but I felt slightly homesick. Not for my house or for New Jersey but for the comfort of it. The beauty of waking up to the sounds of my parents making breakfast and my mother brewing earl grey tea. I wanted desperately to fall asleep to the sounds of the tv, the hum of people speaking and me not having to listen or worry only to be lulled to sleep by the sound.

Gandalf patted my back gently and I released him from my grip.

" Thank you Gandalf." I said feeling my eyes getting slightly wet at the thought. He had been so kind to me.

" Of course Grace. It should be me giving thanks to you. For you have renewed hope amongst us. It will be a pleasure to travel to Mordor with you." Said Gandalf while he stood up. " Now I will bid my fare well. I will see you bright and early in the morning at the start of our quest. It is best you get to bed early tonight."

" I will Gandalf not to worry."

Gandalf walked off to the Library no doubt to study some maps before our journey. I left to venture back into the Luthien's garden. I wanted to see it before we left. As I walked I had never realized how light my feet felt. My body was so much lighter then I remembered. As I reached the tunnel I saw that someone else was also enjoying the garden.

" Legolas?" I asked.

He turned around his hair flowing free down his shoulders and his eyes shining brightly.

" Lady Grace" said Legolas while bowing to me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

" I should be bowing to you not the other way around Prince Legolas."

I did the best curtsey I could muster but I felt slightly unsteady on my feet. He laughed at my sloppy form.

"Perhaps we should leave the bowing to Kings and Queens then."

" That would be wise ."

Legolas took a seat on a rock near the stream and I sat on the moss. I let the moistness seep through my fingers. I untied my boots and let my feet enjoy the soft greener under my toes.

" Are you nervous for the journey ahead?" I asked

Legolas looked at me smiling gently.

" I would be fool not to be. Death is not the nature of Elves and so many are stricken silent by it. Yet I feel strangely calm despite my worries. The world is ahead Grace and we must meet it."

I looked at the river, it's easy flow so free and effortless. How easy it must be to flow without care. Even the rocks and holes did not disturb the rivers movement it simply smoothed them.

" It rather nice being an elf." I whispered to myself.

I felt so aware of nature, how the trees would move as if in slow motion swaying and dancing. The rose blooms like white candle flames bursting from green vines.

" I always thought so." Said Legolas smiling to me. I smiled back.

" Well of course you would. You don't know anything different."

" Do you remember your life before the Elven light was cast upon you?"

" Not much but I do remember the weight. The feeling of being bound to the dirt that at any moment I could sink in to it and disappear from sight. Now I feel free of those chains as if I am the water that flows through all things. Almost as if I'm made of the ocean, washing up against the world but never bound to it."

" Elves are born from the shores of Middle Earth. We awakened by the cry of the gulls and are forever bound to it sound. The ocean is known to call us home. You may one day hear its call. Though I have not been to the sea in all my lifetimes."

"Why not? The ocean is truly beautiful. I used to live near it. Everyday I'd hear the sound of the waves washing over the black rocks. Stone beaches lining the coast like guards against the eager waves." I looked to Legolas. Watching his eyes cast over me in the same way they had at the council meeting.

"My travels have not brought me there. The river for now will do. I love the forest. Its roots like ladders that grow in both directions toward the sky and the earth. I would climb them all my immoral life unless some grief befall me in battle."

Legolas looked down at the moss before getting up and sitting closer to me.

" I love the moss." I said staring out across the stream, watching the petals of roses shiver at the breeze. " It grounds me." I said breathing out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. The grumble of the river like a soft song hummed to the bed of moss. I laid back staring into the night sky. I gasped at all the stars.

" I can see them." I said shocked.

" See what?" Asked Legolas falling back into the moss beside me.

" The stars…their so clear… like crystals lit by fires." I said in awe.

Not even while wearing my glasses could I see the stars so clear. No amount of glasses would have shown me the beauty of the naked sky with my own eyes. The velvet blue blanket filled glittering holes. The way they shined was indescribable.

" Do they not have stars where you are from?" asked Legolas turning to lean on his elbow.

" They do only… My eyes weren't very good I needed help to see them and even then they were nothing like this. I feel as if the sky alone could swallow me whole."

" Then I am happy that you may look upon them with freedom Grace." Said Legolas.

" Thank you Legolas." I looked over to him. " Really Thank you."

He smiled at me and as we continued to watch the stars. A time went by close to an hour before either of us said a word. We watched the clouds move across the sky like mountains growing before our eyes.

" Its probably fairly late." I said picking myself up off the moss. " I promised myself I would get a good nights rest in before the start of our journey."

Legolas stood up just as fast.

" You are right. May I escort you to your room Lady Grace?" Legolas bowed and offered his hand.

" I thought we said no bowing?"

Legolas straightened up immediately.

" Sorry it is out of habit I'm afraid."

" I'll let it go this time." I said laughing lightly. I took his hand.

His fingers felt smooth against mine and I wanted desperately to hold on to them. To let them wander against my skin. We walked back to my room in a pleasant silence.

" Goodnight Grace. Sleep well." Said Legolas kissing my hand. " I look forward to traveling with you."

" As I with you Legolas. Sleep well."

He smiled at me and walked off. I shut the door quietly. I felt very content and relaxed and I could feel heat rising from my cheeks. As I slipped into my bed I felt relief wash over me. Sleep came fast and easy and before I could notice dawn was breaking.

" Grace."

"Grace"

" Mmm" I answered.

" Its daybreak. I have brought you some breakfast the fellowship is gathering at the front gate in an half hour you best be ready." Said a voice.

" Mmmhm." I answered pulling the warm sheets closer to my body.

Someone began to shake me.

" Grace!" shouted a voice.

I jumped up to see Arwen. I hadn't realized she could raise her voice in such a way. She was smiling at me.

" You need to be awake for this."

I nodded, yawning. The smell of hot tea and warm biscuits filled my nose. I ate quickly and dressed. I packed my things in my small sack when I found that a small necklace attached to the strap. A tigers eye stone hung from a silver chain. I recalled reading somewhere tigers eye would help to center your mind and body. I slipped it over my head and let it rest against my chest thought another thought. I would need all the help I could get on this adventure.

I took one last look at my room and walked down to the front gates of Rivendell. All the members of the fellowship were assembled ready to begin. I held in my slight panic. The realization that I would be marching with the one ring suddenly became a very real thing. But as I looked up from my feet I saw Legolas. He was helping Merry strap on some food to a pony. I saw Gandalf tiding something this in his cloak and Aragorn too seemed busy checking every inch of his assembly of weapons. I would be with friends and they would give me strength if not for myself then for them I would have courage.

" Good day to have an adventure don't you think?" I asked Aragorn playfully trying to ease my own nerves. Aragorn smiled.

" Yes. It is a good day." He handed me a sword. " You'll be needing this."

It was an Elvish blade, light to the touch with words inscribed on the handle.

"Astar imya bronwethiel, Verie imya le hannon" said Aragorn. " It reads loyalty through honesty, courage though truth. It will serve you well I think."

" Yes." I said grasping it firmly in my hand." Its perfect! Thank you!" hugged Aragorn gratefully.

" Your thanks I think are meant for Lord Elrond. He forged it himself."

I looked up to the stairs to see Lord Elrond smiling at me. I rushed to him and embraced him.

" Thank you My Lord I could not ask for a greater time then the things and people I met in Rivendell. I do hope I will look upon Imladris once more someday."

Lord Elrond held my shoulders.

" I should hope so as well Lady Grace."

I made me way back down to the Fellowship smiling ear to ear.

" The time has come for the Fellowship of the Ring to depart. May the blessings of Elves, Men and free folk go with you." Said Lord Elrond.

As we walked out of the safe walls of Rivendell I felt a part of me left beside the river. I wondered what would be in store for the rest our journey. I kept pace with Aragorn and looked back to see Arwen, tears trailing down her face. This would be a difficult journey but if we would survive I had no doubt that Aragorn would find Arwen in the end. But what would I find at the end?

I looked to Legolas , Gandalf, the hobbits and Boromir. What would we all find at the end?

" It feels good to be out in the wild again." Said Aragorn.

" Yes. The wild is a good place to be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Holly and Snow**

As the land had become bare and naked I felt the growing pang for the comfort of Rivendell. The land was rough, no greenery and what bushes there were provided only thorns and tacks to our cloaks. Each day the land returned to my feet but I felt our pace lingering, holding onto the ground and in turn we were not actually going anywhere. I was growing frustrated as my calves began to ache and beg to stretch in cold water or simply to not be used for a time. I sped up to reach Gandalf who was at the head of our company.

" Gandalf?"

" Hmm?"

" You wouldn't happen to have a map with you? I'm just curious as to where we are exactly."

He took from his sleeve a yellowed folded page and handed it to me.

" It will be marshland and cliff faces until we reach Hollin. It not the easiest road but we must avoid spies and not many rouse to seek fortune in these lands, not even Saruman."

I let myself fall behind Gandalf so far as to end up at the end of our line of company. Legolas was at the rear keeping watch ahead and behind as I was engrossed in the map. I watched the black lines of mountains fold under the names of places around Mordor. I watched Mordor, expecting something to happen in that place as if even the map could know the evil growing there. But nothing came, the paper stayed pale yellow, it had not knowledge of what it carried. I looked to Rivendell its small house was hardly a description for the beauty there either but what could I expect. I was looking at a map not a photograph. While admiring the map I nearly fell flat on my face but I felt an arm grasp my shoulder to catch me from falling. I looked up to see Legolas smiling and I felt warm.

" Thanks." I said putting the map into my sleeve wrapping the paper around my forearm.

" What had you so captured about that map?" He asked.

" Just Rivendell, I miss it and this map reminds me its still there."

" Mmm Yes. Rivendell is beautiful though I think all of our company misses the comfort of such a place. Perhaps it is not Rivendell you specifically long for but the idea of it, a safe place."

" Probably. It's only natural after all. The wind has been relentless here and not so much as a tree to cower under makes the world feel all the bigger and more menacing. This place is rightfully frigid and offers little to our journey. " I said with slight resentment.

I looked ahead to the hobbits, they were cold no doubt, and even I felt the bitter chill. We had not had a warm meal since Rivendell and the cloud cover only helped to cloud our spirits as well.

" This land has long been forgotten by man and elves. It has been taken back by Manwe the king of the Valar, perhaps one day it will be restored and taken back but for now its wounds are being cooled and healed. You should not be so quick to judge such a place. It may offer us more then you know." Said Legolas turning away from me quickly and walking on ahead.

I felt irritated. Of course he wouldn't be annoyed by the wind or the cold or the walking but I certainly was. It was enough to dampen anyone's spirit. While I was an elf I quickly realized I was not like exactly Legolas. My feet were lighter but still heavier then his which I took to be my connection to the skins of animals. In order to shift I would need to be more bound to earth then other elves. But that wasn't quite what bothered me. I felt the cold perhaps less then the men and hobbits but I still felt it and that left me short-tempered. I did not like feeling cold and I longed for soup.

Silence knotted the fellowship for shouting over the wind did not come easy to anyone. Even Pippin and Merry who had been loud and rambunctious were quiet in their steps.

Finally after so much time spent wandering the wasteland of marsh and mountainside we reached a heavy forest of Holly trees with a wide overlook of all the mountains. The relief of still air brought a smile to everyone's face. Perhaps finally we would be able to make a stew. The thought made my mouth water. I did not realize I had been staring at Merry and Pippin when suddenly Gimli snapped me out of my trance.

" Whats the thought that crossed your mind Grace?" asked Gimli smiling.

" The thought of hot soup Master Dwarf and hot drink and hot feet." I said laughing.

" It seemed like you wanted to eat a hobbit from the look you were giving!" said Gimli laughing as Merry and Pippin looked over to me with their mouths wide open.

" What! Elves don't eat hobbits! What good would a hobbit be to anyone but maybe a bear or a troll." Said Pippin with defiance.

" Or Orc." Added Gimli.

"Rip your throats open in the night they will." He continued.

Merry and Pippin looked uneasy even Frodo and Sam who had not previously been listening were suddenly attuned.

" The dangers of Hollin are not to be jested about Gimli for while the weather will be milder then our journey has been thus far it will not be an easy road." Said Gandalf.

" Eregion, I have never had the chance to set my eyes on the great forests of old holly" Said Legolas looking in awe at the ancient wood.

" Neither I to look upon the Misty Mountains where under dwells the Black pit of Moria and the greatness of Dwarrowdelf." Said Gimli ignoring the passing scowl of Gandalf.

For the hobbits were thoroughly frightened despite the sunshine and I had one nerve left to wack Gimli upside the head with a holly branch.

" While evil has rested a hand here it takes much to erase the thoughts of elves from the land. This a good place to rest as any and I do believe we are all in need of a hot meal and warm fire."

" That sounds wonderful!" I said clapping my hand together but the sound echoed as if all the forest had emptied. I simply thought I was not used a silence without wind but even Aragorn seemed uneasy at the silence.

" I'll get some wood." I said with enthusiasm while practically skipping my way into the thorny trees. Suddenly I felt a hand grab onto mine. I turned around to see Legolas. His pale blue eyes shining looking far behind me and yet looking to me.

" You should not wander too far Grace."

"I wont or better yet why don't you join me?" I said chuckling letting go of his hand and letting my boots brush up against the underbrush. But Legolas caught my hand again and held it tight.

" Please do not go far. These woods are old and rocks lament the elves that once dwelled here."

I could see in his eyes hesitation.

" I will not go far Legolas do not worry." I said with a smile and he let go of my hand.

As I moved into the woods to gather wood I realized that there was not an animal in sight or in sound. The trees were all still and only my footsteps leaked into the echo of the forest. It was eerie silence; surely the wind hadn't killed my hearing. Was it truly this silent? I walked back to camp quickly but each rushed step I took throbbed against the thick air.

As the sun dipped down and Gimli sat down to prepare a fire I found a good bed of saw dust to sit in that was right beside it. My feet would be warm tonight and the silence all had but died as the bustling of the fellowship increased. Merry and Pippin practicing with Boromir as Aragorn watched on giving them pointers. Legolas looked on ahead. Frodo was discussing our way across the mountain with Gandalf and Sam looked to be preparing ingredients for stew. Sage wafted over my nose and my lips became wet.

I let out a loud sigh without even realizing it as I felt the fire come to life against my feet.

"Nothing like a warm fire to heat the heart isn't it Lass?"

I nodded stretching into the warmth.

" More like heat the feet." I answered.

I felt someone sit beside me.

" You look to be in a much better state then yesterday Grace" said Legolas.

" The wind was getting to me." I said . " Sorry I despaired. I know it is not easy for any of us." I looked over to the hobbits who were enjoying their time sparring with Boromir.

" It is all right. Patience is something I've had a long time to practice."

" Yes I'm sure even Prince's need to learn to wait." I said with a smile.

" Indeed mostly on elf maidens."

I smacked his arm playfully and he laughed.

" I doubt you would have to wait on her Laddie." Said Gimli smirking.

" What exactly are you implying Master Dwarf? That I am not a maiden?" I asked.

" Hardly! You are a bit more like dwarf women. Hardly distinguishable from dwarf men and just as hardy."

I grabbed a nearby holly branch and whacked him over the head with it.

" Gimli my friend if there is one thing I know it is you never tell a women she is anything but a lady." Said Aragorn laughing taking a seat near the fire.

Sam poured salt and lavender into the stew and the smell was beginning to feel overwhelming. I felt the hunger gnawing at me and once again I felt impatient and restless.

" Sam how far along is that stew?" I asked gently trying not to seem too eager.  
" Nearly there my lady just a bit more time for the salted pork to become tender and it will be done."

The thought of salty pork and a sweet broth brought my insides to my throat. I reached for my water skin and drank the cool water.

Gandalf and Frodo also took a seat by the fire as Pippin and Merry put away their swords near Boromir. I watched Boromir put his hands on their shoulders ushering them toward the fire.

" Good! A clean hot fire and food, a meal fit for a traveling king!" Laughed Boromir.

" More like a traveling troop!" Said Merry.

"Its ready!" Said Sam excited. We passed around bowls and when one finally came to me I let the steam rise up into my face and breathed it deep. I let the smell linger in my nose. It was sweet with hints of spice. I brought the spoon to my lips and drank the broth.

" Sam I could kiss you this stew is so good." I said blissfully as I started to spoon mouthfuls of the stew.

Legolas looked at me with a funny smile.

" Are you making fun of me? " I asked taking a moment away from my dreamlike eating experience.

" No My lady only I have not see so much joy come from such a simple pleasure."

He turned back to his stew and ate steadily

I shrugged but smiled at the thought. Simple pleasures are the best kind I thought to myself.

That night it was my turn to take watch with Aragorn. I was looking forward to it. The thought of the dark night was rather welcoming since I had become warmer. As the hobbits spread out their bedrolls, Boromir was nearly asleep. Even Legolas and Gandalf were in the early stages of rest. Gimli too already fast asleep under the cover of darkness.

I walked out onto the face of a rock ledge where Aragorn was sitting. He was chewing on the raw wood of his pipe.

" Are you alright?" I ask

He turns to me and gestures that I sit down.

" I have journeyed through Hollin many a time. While there are so many large game in the area birds usually are fairly common. However I have not heard any bird of any time or seen sign that they have been in here recently. I have only seen hawks that unnerve me, three of them since we've made camp."

I looked out across the forest. We were high enough up that I could see the dark shadow of the mountains we would need to pass over and the extending forest below.

" What are you suggesting? " I ask with suspicion. I had noticed something was missing. There was not a sound in wood for miles. I could feel the distance, empty of everything.

" Listen." Whispered Aragorn.

I did. We sat in the heaviest silence. The labored breathing of Gimli echoed against the bark of trees and even the gently breathing of the hobbits felt like thunder against the ridge.

I slowly turned to Aragorn and in the dark his silhouette shown by the pale light of the moon.

"There is nothing out there. Not for miles at least. It is as if the mountain is listening for us."

Aragorn nodded and chewed on his pipe more. We sat in the eerie quiet the entire night and that morning breakfast was quick but wholesome by lunch we began to gather our supplies to head toward the mountain.

Merry and Pippin were practicing again with Boromir. They were improving with the advice of Aragorn close by. The dawn had brought little peace to my mind but Aragon seemed preoccupied with the hobbits. I was happy that he was distracted; he had been tense the entire night.

The sky was clear except for-

" Hey what do you suppose that is?" called out Sam packing up his pots and pans looking to the west.

" Nothing, tis just a wisp of cloud." grunted Gimli while relaxing against a large boulder.

" Its moving fast against the wind." Said Boromir. The two hobbits had stopped playing and instead we all watched the grey moving cloud.

Legolas jumped up on the highest part of the ridge.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Shouted Legolas

" Hide!"

Everyone darted under bushes and stones. Sam quickly put out the fire and fled under a rock as Legolas rolled under the same bush I was under. There was hardly room for the two of us as we watched unmoving while black crow like birds flew fast around us.

They flew away just as quickly at an unnatural speed.

We emerged from the bushes and I felt a steel heart in my throat. The birds squawking madly had been spies. I could tell from their voices that they were eager to bring news of our quest to unjust eyes.

" Hollin is being watched." I announced while climbing out from underneath the brush. I felt a slight drip on my hand to see that I must have stuck it hard into some thorns. It was covered. I grimaced. I would need to get them out.

" That means our passing south is also. We must take the mountain pass of Redhorn Gate . Tonight we will travel by darkness -"

I heard a loud groan from Pippin.

" and light no fires." continued Gandalf who gave Pippin a stern look.

I felt my heart drop. Ah well the heat was nice while it lasted I thought to myself.

" Grace, your hand." Said Legolas looking down at my fingers covered in thorns.

" I know I'll get them out in a minute."

I sat down on the rock and began to pull the large brown points out of my skin. But the thorns were like hooks under my skin and the bleeding worsened.

Legolas sat down next to me.

"Let me." He said while trying to take my hand.

" No I've got it –" I growled pulling one out. I was sweating and it was more painful then I had expected.

" Don't be stubborn. Let me see it." Said Legolas putting his hand on my thigh.

I felt 5 degrees warmer already and so I gave him my hand. His hands were so soft like warm clay against my hands. He looked it over and brought his water skin to rinse the thorns that were painted red.

He gripped one and I felt the pressure heave under my skin. I looked away and gritted my teeth. But I didn't feel any pain only I looked back to my hand to see the thorn was out.

" What did you do?" I asked.

" They have a hook at the end. You need to twist them to the right and left to loosen them a bit and lean the thorn forward. It will slip right out." Said Legolas smiling.

He started to pull out the other thorns. By the time we were done he had 12 of them set aside. My hand was throbbing regardless. He took out a small pouch and gently put a strange clay ointment all over my hand. He ripped off a shred of his tunic and wrapped it around my hand.

" How does that feel?" He asked.

I relaxed my hand gently and to my surprise it felt comfortably numb. Better then pain I thought to myself.

"Much better. Its completely numb thank you Legolas."

I hugged him. He smelled like moss with fallen autumn leaves and a salty ocean wind.

" Your welcome." He said warmly.

It had suddenly become very dark and I realized that everyone was pretty much ready to travel on.

" Come we must travel this way for it will take us at least three nights before we reach Caradhras."

Normally I would have groaned at the thought. But for some reason instead I was smiling. I looked at Legolas. He had begun walking forward and looked back to me. He was smiling too and I suddenly felt even better then I had before. I had far more energy.

However as the third night drew to a close I found that my spirit not only had been zapped of its energy but that I could no longer feel my legs or my hands. Boromir had convinced Gandalf for fear of death to light a fire. It had been a comforting idea but the fire did little to ease the nights passing and when the morning finally came I found my feet hurt more from being warmed. As we hiked up into the mountain our road became steep and deeply covered my snow. Aragorn and I hiked beside each other trying to make an easier path for the hobbits.

" This snow, do you think it will lighten up?" I asked panting.

"I have never seen this pass so deep as this. Usually it stays clear even in the winter months for it is so far south. Only in the high mountains does it usually snow this harshly."

" That is not a pleasant thought. Perhaps the mountain is against us? Can such a thing happen?"

" Aye. It can Lassie for Carahras has been long known among my people as Barazinbar. It is one of the mightiest peaks but long before Sauron was known it has been filled with malice." Said Gimli falling in step behind us.

" Indeed even the elves that passed through this region knew of its dangers." added Aragorn.

Suddenly I heard a yell behind me to see Frodo begin to roll back down the mountain but he was quickly caught by Sam. I saw Boromir pick up the one ring and I felt my hand at my sword.

Aragorn took a few steps forward and called out to him.

" Boromir ?"

All was quiet among the fellowship.

" It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Said Boromir.

His voice sounded translucent, as if it was not his own.

" Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Said Aragorn sternly.

I looked over to him to see his had on his sword as well. I held onto the air in lungs in wait. The snow drifted over our path in silence.

" As you wish. I care not." Said Boromir lightly.

I turned to Aragorn as he simply watched as Boromir continue on walking up the mountain. I relaxed my hand off my sword and looked up to see Legolas ahead with his bow also in his hands. We trudged up the mountain at an uneasy rate. I felt a slight twinge at the thought of the ring. What if it had been lost in the snow? Who would have found it then?

By nightfall I felt my feet were at the end of a rope. I looked to Frodo to see he was quite nearly blue along with the rest of the hobbits and even Gimli. In the dark I couldn't help but hear the rough noises of the mountain. I could hardly see out past Gandalf's staff and the snow had all but swallowed the company whole. I heard the rubble of rocks tumbling off the side of the mountain. They seemed to come closer and closer to us.

"We must stop here for through this darkness we have not a chance in crossing the mountain." Said Boromir holding Pippin and Merry to his chest to warm them as best he could. I looked at them sadly.

" The wind is against us here but we must walk but a bit further. I know there is slightly better cover up ahead." Said Aragorn.

We trudged and as we did I felt my body get so weak I thought I may just like to fall asleep in the white snow forever.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then I was handed a flask from Legolas.

" Drink." He commanded.

But as my hand went to grasp the leathered flask I could not for my life grip it. I tried to bend my fingers to hold it steady but they could not stop their shaking.

" Damn it just pour it in my mouth." I grumbled.

Legolas pulled me closer to him through the snow so that I could be steady against him. I opened my mouth as he put the flask to my lips. I felt a heat rise to cheeks and then suddenly I was felt anew. My hands were hardly frozen and my feet warm. I was filled with joy.

We moved closer to the cliff face. I could see that it did offer more shelter then our previous location but not by much. Even while the snow swirled around us Boromir and Gimli began to make a fire. Finally after much effort Gandalf helped by sending out a flame. The fire burned bright despite the wind and snow and I found myself warmly packed between Pippin to my left and Legolas to my right. The Fellowship huddled together as best we could against the mountain face.

"What was that liquid in the flask?" I asked Legolas.

" It is Miruvor a cordial from Imladris given to Gandalf by Lord Elrond was it not?" said Legolas looking to Gandalf.

" Indeed. It has rejuvenating qualities so we shall use it sparingly for fear that we may need it at a more desperate time."

There was silence. We would not be sleep but simply resting our legs and faces from the unrelenting wind and snow would give us more energy.

"Miruvor is wonderful. I wonder what it's made out of?" I said more so to myself but Legolas responded.

" It comes from the honey of the undying flowers in the gardens of Yavanna. She is the Queen of the Earth and Giver of Fruits. One of the Valar." Said Legolas gently.

He looked to me and I felt a peacefulness settle inside of my aching limbs. He looks so pale against the snow, his blonde hair shifting against his green tunic. Truly he was handsome, grown from the forest he grounded me against the mountain even though we had climbed so high into the mountains.

" Do you think the mountain is working against us?" I whispered while leaning closer onto Legolas shoulder.

Legolas sighed.

" It was not us who roused the mountain from its earthly slumber. But other eyes far more watchful then us knew the mountain would see our passing as a means for malice. It is not the mountain alone. I believe there are more foul things are at work."

Legolas looked over to Gandalf who was looking into the black abyss of the mountain intently. Aragorn too was lost in the darkness of the cliff side.

I watched the darkness expecting to see something. But I only heard boulders tumble from above our heads and over the mountainside.

**A/N** Thank everyone for your reviews! My update took a little longer but here it is! In all its entire rough misused comma filled glory. I take full responsibility for my grammar mistakes and there will probably be quite a few since I rushed this one so that I could get it to you guys sooner! Please Enjoy! I will do my best to update as soon as I can I am leaving to go back to school in the far north but I will try my best !

To the Guest Reviewer: Thank you for your constructive criticism My grammar isn't the best and unfortunately I can't spend the time to edit a story I am writing for fun. I love the act of writing and very often get caught up in the strike of inspiration and so I use a lot of poetic license when writing fiction. You may say this is frowned upon which is completely fine. I however am not a Type A personality and I 'm little bit more free form in my writing. I find grammar of little importance. Perhaps if I enjoyed a good semi colon I would pay more attention but I'm not an editor and this is not a novel. I am also under the impression that fan fiction has always been free of rules societal or otherwise and that no one imposes upon you where you can or can't take the characters. Such is the beauty of freedom which is also what gives you the right to not like my story. You are entitled to say that I am shaming fictional characters, you can even hate my story completely. That's okay; it doesn't have to float your boat. To put it simply I am writing this story first and foremost in the most unserious way, purely for fun. Because I like to write and I'm sorry that you took it so seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Well 6 months is a long time but hopefully these two chapters were worth it! I'm in France so updates will be looking sparse. No Internet on my labtop since winter which can explain my lack of updates along with my junior year of college coming to a close. Busy Busy Busy! Sorry about that! Hopefully now I'll be able to update more frequently as summer begins! It hasn't started yet so we'll see about these next few updates. Bring on the hate mail since I'm still writing this story. But to reviewers who have been so nice and commented about this story I'm sending all my thanks and appreciation your way! Your reviews triumph any negatives. Constructive criticism on the other hand is always welcomed so long as it's genuine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all Tolkien.

Chapter 5

The night was long, I found myself drifting into a sleep like state but still acutely aware of the fact that we would be moving again once the wind died down. Several hours passed and as light came in through the clouds, the wind had lessened and the company was nearly frozen against the cliff face.

I looked out to see that the snow had subsided. My eyes lingered on the distance of dark and moody clouds that continued to look menacing. Perhaps we would be able to pass over the mountain after all. It was a happy thought that would not last.

As we finally began to trudge our way toward the pass the wind again picked up again and soon there was a full-fledged blizzard raging against us.

" There is a fell voice in the air." Said Legolas over the howling wind.

" Its Saruman! He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Shouted Aragorn.

" NO!" yelled Gandalf as he held out his hands to attempt to counter Saruman's magic.

I was behind the hobbits who walked side by side. As I urged them forward suddenly there was a deafening crack. I looked up to see lighting strike the mountainside above us.

" Look out!' I shouted, snow blowing into my throat.

Pippin was far too close to the edge and I could see he was slipping over the side. Without thinking I grabbed him and shoved him away from the ledge. The snow fell heavy and my footing became unsteady. I panicked as I felt the snow crumble under my feet.

I threw my pack against the wall of snow in an attempt to launch my weight but the pack slipped from my cold hands.

" GRACE!" I heard Legolas cry out, struggling to get out from under the snow. His hands digging hard trying desperately to get out from beneath its weight.

I could hardly breathe as I felt the air get sucked out of my lungs from panic. The air was so stiff and cold against my skin as its icy grasp took hold of my body. My heart was in my throat as I felt the air rush passed me.

I was surrounded by the wind and the howl of it made my ears go numb but as soon as I felt my arms go cold and stiff I quickly realized I was no longer falling but flying. I felt relief wash over me despite the forcefully wind and bellowing snow that whirled around me.

I flapped my wings and flew back up the mountain. The wind whistling like a kettle in my ears. I could hardly see through the snow but I could hear Boromir's hoarse voice.

" We must get off the mountain Gandalf.! This will be the death of the hobbits and we've lost Grace already!"

I swooped down on them and landed on Gandalf's shoulder. I dug my claws into his cloak as the wind battered my wings while he looked at me. I saw relief wash over Legolas.

" Lady Grace is alive! " yelled Gandalf gently soothing my feathers with his hand. " But we can not make for the gap of Rohan-"

Gimli interrupted with his own shouting " If we cannot go over the mountain let us go under it! Let us take the path through the Mines of Moria!"

The wind roared against my feathers and I felt my eyes burning from the snow. A mine certainly sounded nicer then the snow. I felt Gandalf's apprehension. The mines would be dangerous but anything was better then the relentless force of the Saurman. The mountain would kill us if it could.

" Let the Ring Bearer decide, Frodo?" asked Gandalf.

I looked to Frodo who was watching me with curiosity.

" We will go through the Mines." He answered his voice hoarse.

" So be it."

We silently trekked back down our path until we reached the outskirts of the mountain. The snow no longer blocked our path as forcefully and the wind had all but stopped now. It was now a mild breeze from the west.

" Grace, fly ahead to scout our path." Whispered Gandalf.

I flew off, relishing the feeling of flying with a far gentler wind. I watched as the snow disappeared completely and short bushes and shrubs began to grow. The path we had taken to the mountain seemed safe enough but I did not know which path Gandalf would take to reach the Mines. However there was still not an animal insight except myself, I would have thought they would have come back since our departure.

I flew back over the fellowship and took to flying beside Gandalf. I looked at him.

" The path we had taken to Carahras is still free of orcs and spies. Though once again it is strangely empty of life. But which road do you plan to take to Moria ? "

"Some 15 miles there lies a hidden door south west of Caradhras which will be our road once we reach a place to rest and make ready ourselves. It lies resting at the very roots of the mountain."

As we finally reached a ridge free of snow and somewhat sheltered from the wind I took the chance to disappear. I flew into the bare arms of a tree and felt the feathers loosen from my back and arms. I would need to remember how to be able to shift with clothes eventually I thought to myself, as I stood naked in the forest.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see a pack of clothes thrown at me. I caught it swiftly.

" Try not to tumble off cliffs frequently or else you may find an older grayer ranger when you return. "Said Aragorn in a concerned voice. He turned away quickly and began to walk toward camp. I called out to him.

" I will try though I can't promise anything." I said laughing lightly.

I heard him chuckle.

" Perhaps for Legolas then." He answered.

I blushed in the shade of the trees and felt my heart pang. Aragorn was more insightful then I gave him credit for. I dressed and I quickly walked back into camp as the darkness of the encroaching night began to surround the fire. No one spoke. But the hobbits ran to my side and embraced me. Boromir looked suspicious of me but I paid him no mind as I sat down beside Legolas who gripped my shoulder with a nod.

" I think an explanation is order." Said Boromir breaking the silence.

" Lady Grace is a skin changer, a rarity amongst all. She holds strong council with the Great Bear Beorn and Radagast the Brown. Both are members of the Greenwood, protecting the forests from darkness that continues to seek a hold there." Said Gandalf smiling at me.

I felt shy suddenly and I could hear that wind was beginning to make its way against us again. Mother Nature was truly troubled with her constantly changing moods.

I shifted against my seat as the fellowship watched me closely.

"So you mean you can change into any animal?" Asked Pippin wide eyed and slightly frightened yet intrigued.

I held my hands against the fire, letting the heat seep in.

" As far as I know yes."

" Why did you not tell us before? At the very start of our journey?" asked Boromir.

Before I could answer Gandalf cut me off.

" Because she has far more reason then you Boromir to keep secrets. It is not wise to show all your weapons to the enemy is it not?" said Gandalf sternly.

" Indeed though there is no enemy among us."

There was a stale silence as we all listened to the strange sounds of the wind and the pale ring Frodo carried. It grew between us and I felt uneasy.

" Only I ask because it would have saved us all the fright of thinking the worst on the mountain." Added Boromir.

I was mildly touched by his statement but at the same time I still did not trust him. Was this the same man who had fought me in Rivendell?

" I'm sorry." I said without thinking.

Boromir studied me hard trying to judge whether or not I was genuine.

" Think nothing of it. Everyone is entitled to their secrets." He added.

Silence followed and as the fire whipped against the wind I couldn't help but feel uneasy yet again. The echo from the ridge yelled for miles. If spies were in the darkness they could see us like a beacon. I fidgeted in my seat causing Legolas to look over to me often. Not that I was complaining. His stare felt comforting, another pair of eyes watching out for me. He could clearly see I was uncomfortable. I nearly jumped out of my seat when Sam spoke.

" Why does the wind howl so! It chills my bones." Said Sam trying to tuck his hands as tightly as he could to his body.

Again I heard the wind, like a yelping pup in the dark. Suddenly Aragorn was on his feet and I was too. There was a smell, sweat and blood.

" How the wind howls! It is the howling with warg voices!" shouted Aragorn.

Everyone was on their feet in seconds. I felt my pack fall off my shoulders as I ran on four legs into the darkness. I heard Aragorn call out my name but ignored him completely. I heard the warg calls in the dark louder now. They were out for blood, thirsty and reckless they would not stop until they were either killed or if the fellowship was dead. They were driven by so much energy the fellowship would not stand a chance so exhausted from the mountain. I needed to slow them down.

I heard their paws thumping against the dirt. I opened my mouth and caught the front leg of one and let the loose meat fly high into the air as we rolled down the hill.

He was snarling at me as blood flowed from his leg.

I felt the rushed footsteps of the fellowship underneath my feet. As he lunged at me again I thrust my paws against is throat and with a loud crack and yelp it was dead. Their minds were muttering so quickly, like thoughts gargling salt water. I couldn't decipher a thing, except the feeling of thirst, the unconquerable desire for blood.

I ran back toward the fellowship. The wargs had come from all directions, quietly stalking in the darkness around the ridge. But where were their masters? Wargs do not usually hunt alone.

One by one I fought with them, ripping and tearing throats. I heard arrows flying and swords shaking against the wargs that dared to come closer. Frodo threw fuel on the fire and as it blazed I could see there were only 3 wargs left to deal with. Gandalf thrust his staff and they were blown onto their backs. I ran at the one that Aragorn had been struggling with killing it with a swipe of my paw.

Boromir held back making sure the hobbits stayed safe while Legolas stood back pitching arrows. The smaller wargs were soon dead but one warg was larger then the rest. He edged back into the darkness, a wound at his mouth where Gandalf had cut his gums open. He snarled and licked at the bleeding jaw.

His thoughts were less messy, still tense but more organized.

He looked at me and I sensed his threat. He was older then the other wargs, perhaps somewhat of a leader but not a loyal leader. He was not willing to die with their foolishness. He was out numbered and bolted quickly from the scene. I began to make my way after him but I heard Gandalf call out.

" Let him go. He will not bother us again. We must travel quickly at day break and make for Moria."

I lumbered into camp, my heavy muscles sweating.

"Grace I think it best you keep watch tonight in the form you are in now. Should orc scouts be close you would make quick work of them." I nodded heading back out of the circle of the fellowship. I sat down beside the tree near our camp and let my eyes look at the vast view below the ridge. I could see many roads taken by animals. I felt very sensitive to the nature here and now. Why had the animals gone? The wargs would not have driven them off so easily. I felt more rested as a bear, my energy was high and I was aware of everything.

I listened to the dark as I could hear footsteps from behind me.

" I was just as surprised as you were." said Legolas.

I gazed back at him and huffed lightly. I could see my breath in the air, wisps of white curling in the dark.

I looked back at him again and he put his hand on my shoulder. He understood.

" Saurman gave unnatural stealth to those creatures. It is not your fault you were caught unaware. You took many upon yourself."

I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and shifted uncomfortably.

" I can hear you better and more honestly now as an animal then as an elf. You can not hide your true thoughts."

Legolas put his hand on shoulder again and I bared my teeth. I wanted him to know to back off. I didn't need his help or anyone's. I was looking out for the group and it was my job to make sure we didn't get ambushed again. He was distracting me and I felt restless under his gaze. He couldn't know everything that I was thinking in this form.

I looked stiffly out into the dark as we sat in a still silence. I let my claws dig deep into the hard dirt. The sun was nearly breaking over the horizon before either of us spoke.

" Can you not feel the protection you coat the fellowship in?" whispered Legolas.

I looked to him quickly.

" You'll exhaust yourself projecting so much of your energy onto us. Let your eyes take the burden. They are watchful enough."

I shook my head and realized how tired I actually felt. My muscles had been tense all night. I dreaded the thought of shifting back. I would truly be exhausted now.

" I don't think it wise for you to shift back till you've rested at least one night as you are now."

I laid my heavy head on my paws and looked forward.

" Besides the hobbits could even ride upon your back" Said Legolas joyfully.

I whipped my head back to him.

" I only jest." Laughed Legolas .

He stretched his arm out to touch my broad shoulders.

" You should rest even if only till the sun wakes Gandalf. It will do you good. We sat watch together for a reason and you've earned a good rest."

I huffed but realized he was right. I tried to relax my heavy limbs but found they were wound tight. I sat up frustrated.

Legolas touched my shoulders again.

" Rest friend, I'll will be your eyes for a short while. I will keep them safe I promise."

I shifted my weight so that I was closer to Legolas now. I let my back rest against him as I laid my head down.

" Perhaps a short tune will put your mind at ease?

O mor henion I dhu:

Ely siriar, el sila.

Ai! Aniron Undomiel.

Tiro! El Eriq e mor.

I lir en el luitha uren.

Ai! Aniron.."

The words barely made it to my ears before I was fast asleep my aching limbs waned and the tense muscles relaxed. My dreams were sparse, glimpses of early moments spent in another place. One in particular stood out.

Crickets chirping in the dark in the black sweat of August. Because it was the time of the year where nights were lukewarm, bath water left without a body onto which it could cast its tide. I let the feeling wash over me like a fresh skin, letting the old one peel away in the chaos. There was a boy there too. Left at the bridge between thought and memory. But I didn't want him to be there and he was. I called out but there was no answer. I had no voice and I felt he had taken it and so I yelled. I screamed. I was in hysterics thrashing at the blanket of silence. He simply stood there in the dark.

" gra-" he was whispering but I couldn't even make out the word.

"Grab something- Grab on" he said louder.

"Grab On!" He shouted and suddenly I realized I was underwater and I could hardly see him. He was getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Hold on to me!" He said and I reach out as arm could go and so I lunged out at him feeling helpless in that moment suspended in a timeless air.

I fell into his arms and the sound echoed against my ears like a thunder in spring. I wanted to open my eyes but I became so tied and fell deeper into him as if I was nearly inside of him. Housed in between his ribs, his hips like a well-worn bed.

I did not know how long I had slept but when I opened my eyes I realized I was naked in the dirt but wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Legolas was right next to me, his hand dangerously close to mine as if he had just been holding it.

I looked out over the ridge, the sun was at full rise in the middle of the sky. I let the sun seep into my fresh skin, it felt loose around me. Legolas did not stir and I didn't hear anyone of the fellowship moving about. The wafting smoke of old toby drifted in my nose. Gandalf was awake at least. I shifted to sit upright.

" How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly.

"Long Enough, it is nearly mid-day. Gandalf thought it best we slept well before entering Moria."

He looked back at me.

" I thought you could need the rest."

I scooted nearer to him and wrapped the blanket closer to my shoulders.

"You've been awake all night don't you think you should rest some?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

I could have sworn I felt him tense under my touch.

" I have-" He began and put his hand over mine. I felt a blush hot and heavy slather over my cheeks as he put his hand to my cheek.

" You took the rest you needed do not worry about me." Said Legolas with a smile.

I nodded silently and he held my face in his hands. He looked at me concerned now. His eyes creasing, squinting at me lightly.

" Your dreams were heavy. Do you wish to tell me some of them, perhaps to ease them into memory?"

I shifted away from him uncomfortably, letting his hands fall away and he frowned. I sat in silence.

" When something troubles you so deeply you should not hide it away under dirt and skin. Do not let it dig a hole inside of you for fear may heal the wound and let the hurt get trapped there forever."

I hugged the blanket tighter and looked out across the ridge. I didn't want to say another word. Something about the dream had put me in a place where I was no longer in control. I was lost in the dream and Legolas could not help me with that.

" No." I said quietly in a whisper only he could hear.

" I'm fine." I said louder and turned to him and smiled the widest I could muster.

He winced at my false joy but smiled back as best he could.

" As you wish."

I got up and stretched my legs and let myself wander away from Legolas into the woods were I dressed quickly. I climbed up a tree branch and let my limbs hang off the branch like a tired cat.

"I think a cat would suit you well." Said a voice.

I looked down to see Gandalf , pipe in hand smiling.

" You think so? " I asked in jest. Gandalf knew how to ease my heart.

" Oh yes, perhaps a tabby white and brown with green eyes would be perfect. Think you could manage it?"

I smiled and hopped down from the tree.

" Ah you can even land on all fours. Perfect I should think for an old wizard such as myself." He winked at me.

"Perhaps." I answered with a small smile. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" Would you prefer we retired from our quest and instead lived out our days tended to by the woods? " he asked.

His eyes were gentle, it seemed such a tempting thought.

" Only if the ring did not exist and if we were not already knee deep in the clutches of evil then perhaps that life would be a good one." I said with a slight bitterness.

He looked at me with a sad smile.

" Rivendell is far from us now. We are in the wild and there will come a time where you will need to make difficult choices. This is only the start. You must greet this quest head on for it will kill you surely if you give the chance. Do not let its heaviness slow your mind." He warned.

I thought I would feel lighter more enlightened by his words but instead I felt even heavier, and less confident.

" It is a harsh truth you must be constantly aware of Grace for where we venture death will follow at our heels at every step."

There was a stiff silence and I stared at the woods mindlessly.

" If you meant to lift my spirits Gandalf your attempts are rather meek at best." I said laughing lightly trying to ease myself.

Gandalf laughed.

" Ah well I am sorry. I suppose I was a tad grim. But would it lift your spirits then to know that as we speak Merry and Pippin are planting ants in the Boromirs bedroll?"

I choked on my own laughter and put a hand over my mouth.

Gandalf chuckled with me.

" Indeed. They have been plotting for quite a while."

We both smiled in agreement and as we made our way back to camp I could see indeed Merry and Pippin planting bright red ants under the safely tucked and blanketed Boromir. He would be awake soon so I made my way by the ashy fire to get a good seat to watch his morning unfold.

Gandalf relit his pipe and sat back against a tree. Aragorn was already awake along with Frodo. We all watched Pippin and Merry soundlessly.

I looked over to Legolas who still was perched on the ledge. He looked back at me and I turned away focusing all my attention to Boromir. Merry and Pippin quietly weaseled their way beside me.

Pippin handed me a hunk of bread, which I took with a great smile. He chomped down on his own breakfast with triumph as we all sat in an amused silence.

" What in the name of Elves, Dwarfs and Men-" Yelled Boromir with a shout. In seconds he was up and shedding his layers of clothes with horse speed. He flung his sword into the woods and his boots were nearly flung off the ridge itself.

Laughter erupted from the company, myself included. In between my laughter I could hear a slight buzzing. As it got louder I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Until I saw a large bee begin approaching me. It hovered in front my face as I stared at in earnest.

" Can I help you?" I asked out loud rather foolishly but everyone was distracted by Boromirs shouts.

"I have been sent by Beorn to make you aware of the nameless things that dwell in Moria."

"Nameless things?" I asked.

The bee hovered uneasily and so I brought my hand up to him and he landed softly.

" Yes. They gnaw at the veins of mountain, burrowing."

" But why must I know them?"

" You must."

" But why?"

" You will be new to them and they have not seen a new thing in a great many age for they are as old as the mountain itself."

I sat in silence.

" They have known each creature that has been born to Middle earth for they were made by broken songs, tunes half sung. They are the whistles of birds killed mid melody."

" What will they do?" I asked quietly.

" Beorn does not know only that they will wonder and to be naïve of them would be unwise for no one knows of their intentions."

" Thank you and give Beorn my thanks. Though you look quite tired you should rest with us for it is a long flight back to the greenwood." I said with a smile.

The bee looked pleased as he took perch in my hair, which had become unruly and fizzy.

" A Great many thanks my lady." He said then fell silent.

Yes quite the long flight indeed I thought to myself. But a question lingered in my mind. How had Beorn known that we were taking the path through Moria? Had he heard the mountain defeat us? There had not been an animal for miles, unless perhaps I had missed one? I trusted Beorn but it was unnerving to know how easily he had found me. I would keep my thoughts to myself perhaps the answeres would be uncovered in time.

I looked over to see Boromir who had ceased his yelling and shouting and instead had begun searching for elements of his gear that had been strewn about. Aragorn was helping him though Pippin and Merry seemed quite content sitting. Even Frodo seemed to wear a smile. Sam had just woken and Legolas- where was he? I looked around camp and didn't see a trace of the elf. Perhaps he's out scouting, I reasoned.

I stood up and walked over to Gandalf. He was looking up at the bright sky.

" We must make our way to Moria today and must leave quickly to reach the gates at nightfall."

" Should I go scout?"

" No, no. Legolas has taken it upon himself to look ahead."

I slumped my shoulders.

" My Dear, there will be plenty more opportunities for you to scout ahead." Said Gandalf with a laugh. " You seem eager?"

" Just uneasy, how long has Legolas been gone?" I asked.

" No longer then he should be. Do you worry for him?"

" Of course. I always worry – about everyone." I answered.

I felt a small blush creeping but I tried to fight it down.

" Go scout ahead then. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company." Said Gandalf with a smile.

" I know but I was rather short with him this morning."

" All the more reason. Go on smooth it over. It will be hard to once we started on the road."

Gandalf was always right and so I slumped more but lifted myself and walked out toward the ridge. I took a small path down into the woods, it was old no man or animal had trekked this way in ages even though I knew Legolas must have come this way.

" Elves and their light feet." I mumbled as I felt so loud against the brush. " I'm the only elf without one of the most useful assets. Great."

I heard nothing at all and after walking for a good while I reasoned that maybe Legolas hadn't gone this way after all. I came to a small clearing of densely growing yew trees, black as oil. I kicked a smooth stone in frustration and it knocked against the trunk of one. A loud crack resounded and I cringed at the sound. The echo went on.

" They say the yews bring ill news." Said a taunting voice with a sharp laugh.

I whipped around and saw fast movement in the underbrush.

" They say ,they say you will have to pay!" It screeched.

I heard it rush in circles.

" Go on, go on you've been wronged."

I backed away from the yews and against a tree trunk when suddenly from above me an inch from my eyes a green and yellowed face with bright yellow eyes came close. He breathed heavy against my face. His moist breath was hot and rank. It smelled of rotting wood.

" Haven't you?" He asked smoothly and slowly no longer in tune with his rhyme.

He jumped back into the tree with a laugh.

" You've been hardy, you've been course

You've cursed the woods and found a horse." He chanted.

I couldn't follow his movements as he circled the clearing. He was so fast unless there was more then one. I couldn't follow him at all and did I hear hooves?

" I didn't mean to kick the yews!" I shouted.

" I did this and I did that-

You need to listen before you act!" He shouted.

He ran up to me again and shoved me hard against the tree, my breath was knocked out of me.

" Breathe deeply, breathe fast youngling!"

I tried and found I couldn't breath at all.

" Ah ha! Woodwosies Woodwosies I should be picking posies!"

I fell to the ground clutching my chest, surrounded by yellow flowers. When had the flowers come? Where was I? Where were the yews?

The creature sat beside me and looked up at me with a smile putting flowers at my knees.

" Youngling, youngling you took the wrong path

you are deep in the woods where no creatures stir but bat.

But bats are hardly good

And bats are hardly bad.

My youngling you are a great meal

For all the woodwoses at that!" He screeched.

A scream ripped from his throat that made my head feel faint.

He jeered and came close to my face, panting in excitement. I whipped up my hand up and sliced open his throat with my claws. My skin ached at the incomplete transformation. But as I felt breathe reach back into my chest I fell on my back and found that I was surrounded by the black yews.

I heard someone cutting at the trees, shouting in elvish.

"Legolas?" I yelled hoarsely.

" Grace!"  
I looked around and saw the dead body of the woodwose. The yews had made a cage for us both.

I kicked his body at their trunks and found that yews moved at his touch. I smeared his blood along the trunks and found my way through. I rushed out of their arms and into the free air.

Legolas rushed to grab me and clutched me by my shoulders tightly. His eyes flickered over my body searching for injuries before encompassing me in a strong hug.

I hugged back, shocked by my fast reaction to kill and how close I had come to being killed myself, I felt my body shake at bit at the realization. How close had I been?

We hugged in silence as small whimpers came my throat. I tried to keep them in but one at a time they escaped and I felt Legolas hold me tighter. He stroked my back with his warm hands.

He whispered quiet things to me in Elvish and I kept my head tucked into the crook of his neck. He smelled like the forest floor, raw and warm in the sun.

" How did you find me?" I asked quietly. I felt like a child in his arms, like I should be scolded for being foolish.

" The bee, he woke and came to me. He showed me where you had gone. The woodwose made a false trail. I didn't realize you had followed it until I heard its scream." Whispered Legolas.

I looked up at him, my eyes felt hot but no tears came. They only swelled at the thought. His hands cradled my face.

" Grace, the woodwose made all the trails we saw from the ridge They all lead to the yews."

I nodded in silence and I held onto Legolas tighter, I couldn't find the strength to let go.

" Where is the bee?" I asked quietly.

" He left to tell Beorn about the woodwose. They should not be this far north. It is a strange thing to find one in such a thin forest such as this. They dwell in deep forests away from people but it seems this one had gone mad. The rhymes were not of its kind. "

I simply nodded and held on to him.

"We need to be getting back we've lingered far too long here as it is. There could be more though I doubt it. Gandalf will have heard its scream. It was loud enough to wake the dead. Grace-" Asked Legolas looking down at me as I huddled into him.

I looked up at him and transformed into raven. I sat on his shoulder and he smiled. I needed a minute to gather my bearings. I needed to be grounded and being an animal would do that. The partial shift had left me uneasy and slightly sick like my mind had been ripped in two. It must have been a survival trait, something that woke when I couldn't think only react.

We made our way back to camp and I could see Gandalf with a stern face walking briskly toward us.

" We must be moving. We've stirred enough here. Grace?" Said Gandalf.

I looked to Gandalf. " I'm fine." I answered wordlessly.

" It was close" I added.

" A wild woodwose." Said Legolas.

Gandalf looked grave in the sun.

" hmm a rarity indeed. Only one you say?"

" It seemed that way but its speed was unnatural. Perhaps it had consumed its kin?"

" I have seen such a thing happen. When food is scarce though it would begin to eat the trees before such a thing would happen."

" It was old Gandalf, like it had been driven mad with age and rot. It reeked of it, the dying wood. It was yellowed like grass in drought." Said Legolas.

Aragorn came to join us.

" What of that scream?" Asked Aragorn.

"A woodwose." Answered Legolas.

" This forest is too thin for them what would they want of this place?" asked Aragorn looking to Gandalf for answers.

" I know naught. Which is way we must leave for the gate of Moria now. Pack your things all of you. We have stayed to long in this place and we must move now onto our road."

Sam covered our tracks with brush. Aragorn dumped dirt onto the fire kicking out the logs while everyone bustled their things together. Gimli looked rather happy as he clambered his pack together. Merry and Pippin were exchanging small whispers and Frodo looked out across the ridge.

I released my grip from Legolas and flew instead to Frodo's shoulder. He exhaled a breath when I landed and even held a small smile for me. He gently stroked my feathers.

" Animals are a wonderful means of releasing tension." Said Frodo as he continued to stroke my feathers.

" Even though you are not really an animal the effect is the same."

I hopped closer to his neck and nuzzled my feathers against him.

I heard him laugh and I gazed up at him in awe. Laughter despite our hard times was a miracle. I was happy to have given him some sense of joy for the ring lingered between us otherwise. The ring hung between all of us like a knife to slaughter.

I continued to flicker my wings out and it caused Frodo to laugh more to the point where he shooed me off his shoulder. I was laughing too and so I flew instead to Aragorn's shoulder. His hands were waxy, heavy but gentle as he lifted to caress my head.

He too wore a small smile.

" Will you be stayin a Raven till Moria lassie? I can not guarantee that you won't be considered an addition to the grand feast we will be having! After all Ravens make a good meal I hear!"

I tilted my head in response.

" Though I doubt we'll be still hungry for Dwarves give the mightiest feasts of all!"

I smiled in response. A good meal and a warm fire sounded quite pleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

I will try to update as best as I can! Since I am finally home and on summer break! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all Tolkien.

Chapter 6 Moria

It would have continued to be a pleasant thought had Gimli's not continued boasting for the next 6 hours. The sun had dipped into the dark and the moon had pulled out the stars one by one and still he continued mercilessly. By the time we had finally reached the gate that Gandalf had spoke of I knew what type of meats we would eat, how they would be cooked, who we would meet, the wars they had fought in, along with Gimli's entire family tree which sounded more like a enormous root system of an entire forest rather then a single tree. I was thankful for having stayed a raven for the entire trek, for I would have worn such a scowl by the end it would have turned milk sour.

I loved to hear Gimli speak about the Dwarves but only for so long and their history had overstayed its welcome in conversation. I was eager for a new topic but had none to contribute for I had felt speechless the entire walk, my mind lost and it seemed that Gimli was the only one who had stamina and excitement to regale tales of old. The fellowship had been strangely quiet except for the hobbits who found that Gimli's renditions of the meals were quite the joy to behold.

I kept my wits about me as we descended down a dark path. I could see the face of the mountain like a curtain made of stone that was cut with the water's edge. I felt less excited at the prospect of going underground.

I flew behind a rock and shifted .My shoulders rested and my arms fell to my sides in earnest. I was dressed and happy that I had finally successfully shifted back with my clothes.

I emerged to see the company sitting beside the water Pippin skipping rocks against its surface while Gandalf smoked his pipe in frustration.

" He's forgotten the password." Said a voice.

I turned around to see Boromir who looked slightly frustrated.

" Gandalf?"

" Indeed, he seems to have misplaced it in his mind I suppose." He scoffed and leaned against the rocks.

" I suppose even wizards can forget." I answered putting my hands on my hips checking to make sure I had my weapons on me.

" Indeed. Though I should think that if he does not remember the password we would take the road through my city. It is the safest way and we've wasted enough time here already. Why bring us here if he did not have a plan to get us through!"

"I do not look forward to going underground yet I understand its purpose. Boromir you must understand. Minas Trith is overrun with weakness and I would hope that ring would not come so close to the hearts of desperate men." I said looking at him gently and hopefully.

Where there was once a hopeful man in search of an ally now stood a man full of resentment. He did not understand and I was not sure he ever would.

" The race of men may be desperate but we are not weak."

" Boromir-" I began but he turned from me and headed back onto the path. I slumped my shoulders, heavy with guilt and watched him disappear into the dark.

"Do not worry Grace for Boromir is troubled by the ring. He is not himself. " Said a voice.

I knew at once it was Legolas, his comforting presence behind me and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned back to him.

" The ring plagues us all, none are immune to its pull and it pulls all the time Legolas. How do we bear its weight when all of us are struggling simply being in its presence? Yet Frodo he carries it so closely." I said quietly, careful to make sure no one else heard my words.

Legolas frowned.

" I'm not strong Legolas I never have been. What will I do once the ring offers me something I can not resist and it's not a matter of if but a matter of when."

He was silent and his stare seemed endless but gentle. I felt a mixture of emotions and yet he seemed so at ease.

I shook my head. His silence was enough to cut my voice into a small whimper and so I took off toward Pippin but before I could go Legolas grabbed my hand tightly and entwined his fingers with mine. I looked back at him mid step shocked.

He took my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. His lips were so soft against my worn knuckles, like smooth stones rubbing against the shore of a quiet river. He looked up at me with a soft smile, a warm smile and I couldn't help but sigh.

He came closer to me and kept hold of my hand. My feet shuffled loudly against the gravel path.

" Be at ease Grace. Your worries are well placed and your heart is set. Do not fret I can feel how your mind wanders over all of us and your unease is ours also. You are not alone, so do not fear." Said Legolas with a smile.

But Legolas's smile was not enough this time and I smiled back weakly and as he let go my hands I felt my shoulder droop once again. He walked off back toward Aragorn and I looked back at the two of them, a crownless king and a prince without his forest at the edge of a changing world.

Some things I could only do myself. We each had our own battle ahead of us, one we could only face alone. I looked to Frodo who had been sitting not to far from Gandalf eyeing the mountainside.

He looked around warily in the dark, quiet and with a reserved sadness. This place was not the Shire. It was a dark place, left only with the old haunts of luxuries past. When his eyes fell onto me he smiled lightly for only a minute. But in that brief moment I smiled back and I felt a small root hope bud inside of me. Perhaps there was hope and if not then at least we died with the thought at the forefront of our minds.

My thoughts were so heavy but I kept them to myself. They were just thoughts and it made no use for them to take for my energies. They felt at times as if they were placed there by someone else and so I resolved to let them think by themselves, I did not need to bother unless they had some real merit to them. I would let the present consume me and leave the past where it was.

Boromir threw a stone into the lake and I shuddered at the ripple that reached out into the dark. Frodo was still, seized by fear of the unknown and threw Boromir a harsh look. We sat quietly, but Pippin and Merry continued to be uneasy and were beyond eager for us to move into safer place. I too felt hardly at home beside the dark lake and the closed stone doors.

" It's a riddle!" Said Frodo standing up in excitement." Speak friend and enter. Gandalf what's the Elvish word for friend?"

" Mellon."

With a great rumble the mountain gave way to silver doors, grinding at the earth with their weight.

" Soon Master Elf you a get feel for the hospitality of the dwarves and a grand feast! Malt Beer and ripe meat off the bone! Balin will give us a royal welcome! And they call this a mine! A Mine!" Shouted Gimli as he began to walk up the steps into the mine.

We trudged into the dark hole and the smell rendered me speechless. As Gandalf lit his staff the scene before us was bleak. Dwarf bodies littered along the walls and floor, crushed blades and shields lay sewn across the path. Arrows felted with black tips, all the signs of a war with Goblins.

" This isn't a mine- it's a tomb." Said Boromir grasping at his sword his voice reeking of sweat and hot fear.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here." said Aragorn fumbling in the dark.

" Get out of here! Get Out!"

But all at once I felt behind me a presence missing and the clear and frantic shouting Frodo. I whipped around and saw it. The Watcher in the Water its arms swinging Frodo lividly. Boromir rushed at its arm but somehow I had reached it first. I swung my blade against its thick tentacle and it dropped Frodo into my arms but as I rushed through the water I flung Frodo to Boromir feeling suddenly stuck.

" Legolas!" Shouted Boromir.

I was pulled under and felt water begin to flood my lungs. I tore at the dark muscle and blood erupted around me. I swam to the surface and flung myself toward the entrance, the rocks crumbling with a swarm of gray smoke and the sounds of the beast behind me.

I pushed myself even farther forward in the hope that I was deep enough in the mine. I felt the blood rush into my ears as silence slowly settled around me.

I opened my eyes and found that I was laying in a heap of bones. Unimpressed I stood up, as blazing pain sprouted in my leg. Gandalf relit his staff and I looked down to see a thick black barb plunged in my calf. Red watery blood poured from the wound. I would need to get it out and quickly. I grimaced at the thought and I sat down without remorse on the heap of dwarf bones in an attempt to analyze the wound further.

Gandalf made his way toward me with a look of distain.

" Its not like I was trying to get this unbelievably large sharp barb in my leg Gandalf so don't go giving me that look."

" We don't have time for petty arguments. The path through Moria is a two day journey and we must hope our presence here goes unnoticed. Aragorn pull it out."

Aragorn rushed over to me and I looked at him wary. He kneeled down next to me and touched the wound gingerly.

"Its bad." I muttered. " I know because it burns like hell and at the rate the blood is spewing I'd rather a guess to say it's poisoned."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it.

In a hurry Gandalf pushed Aragorn out of the way and ripped the barb from my calf with one hand.

I tore a scream from the very pit of my lungs but Legolas covered my mouth with his hand. I felt dizzy but pain was certainly less and getting lesser and lesser.

" Grace." Legolas whispered in my ear. " shift into an animal I can carry."

I leaned back against him with a half glazed smile, I felt so faint and so I fell asleep with the lingering want of warmth.

I didn't know when the voices had started but from a distance I began to hear them. Small quiet voices, muffled and far away.

" I have no memory of this place." Followed by a great rumble.

" Did I not say she would be a burden?" said one voice and then another.

" All great warriors can be wounded!"

" She is weak- a woman!"

" Don't you want strength?" said a louder voice, one that sounded so much closer then the rest.

"Life is given freely what if you could give it to those who deserve it. Rid the world- purge it of - I would see it done and he would see you fit to be born of royal blood. To be made of –"

and then a new voice, louder then the others, someone singing in elvish.

I smiled I felt warm just how I wanted and safely tucked someplace and when I opened my eyes I realized I was in shell.

"I suppose a snail was the way to go." I thought to myself and nearly laughed out loud. I eased my way out of the shell to find myself face to face with the interior of green fabric.

I snuck my one eye out of the breast pocket I was lounging in to find that I was not with Legolas but Sam. He looked down at me startled.

" Oh- Lady Grace I didn't mean you no harm I was just humming some, I hope you're rested I tried not to tussle you around too much but its been a long walk and its hard when you be needing to keep still but your legs leave you no room for mistakes." Mumbled Sam.

He might has well have been shouting at me from where I was. His voice was practically booming. I shrunk back into the pocket from the sound. But a big hand came around me softly and I was surprised because I had not expected Sam to be so gentle and yet he lifted me and settled his hand on his lap.

" I'm sorry Lady Grace, I just never had a snail be able to understand me before- or rather maybe they all do but I talk to loud and so they don't stick around but I'll whisper now how is this?" He whispered smiling at me.

I looked up at him and nodded, it was certainly much better. I looked around our small huddle. Gimli was smoking as was Gandalf who looked as frustrated as ever.

I counted each member but found that Legolas was nowhere to be found, as was Aragorn. Without delay however they both sauntered back into camp. I wanted to call out to them but I felt slightly ashamed that I had caused more problems. I began to retreat back into my shell. But before I could I saw Aragorn walking toward Sam.

" I did just as you asked Aragorn." Said Sam in slight apprehension.

"You've done well Sam." He answered with a smile and put a strong heavy hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn picked me up and carried me over to where Gimli and Gandalf were sitting.

" How are you feeling?" He whispered.

I looked at him trying hard to project my feelings.

" Mmm I think you are feeling tired but far better then you were."

" Good enough." I wanted to say but being a snail I found it hard to make any sound at all except to shuffle my way slowly over to the center of his hand.

I looked longingly over to Legolas who seemed to be toying with his twin blades. If I had been an orc I would have found it pretty menacing and he was not wearing his usual look of calm but one of remoteness. Thankfully Orc I am not and despite his stern face he looked dangerously handsome.

" He's alright." Whispered Aragorn.

I looked up at him to see that he was wearing a small smile. I looked back to Legolas who had disappeared into the dark of the mine.

" He was worried, though he would not admit it to us not even me but he took your injury onto himself. He cares for you deeply." Aragorn continued.

I tried to give him a look that said we were simply friends but only succeeded in saying –

" You want to go talk to him? Of course let me put you down a ways." Said Aragorn quickly.

He settled me behind a wall and I felt more tired when I left his hand.

" I'll just be right on the other side of this outcrop should you need my help." He said as he disappeared.

I dreaded the thought of shifting, I was tired and I did not know what was in store for me once I became my elf maiden self. I braced myself for the change. The shell got tight and loose and soon I felt the cold stale air of the mine shift over my skin.

I was nude, again. I gingerly bent down, feeling hardly steady on my feet and unpacked a tunic as quickly as I could. My limbs felt sore but looking at the wound it seemed well healed except for a nasty scar and a deeply purple vein around it I would live. I pressed my hand to it and felt the skin try to pull over the scab but to no avail. This wound was beyond my skill to heal, it would take time.

I sighed and pulled up my pants and wrapped my belt tightly around my waist. I mentally checked off my supplies. Daggers, sword, and my sanity good I'll make it in this place after all.

But as I slowly tested my legs I found myself gripped in the outcrop of stone. Once again I was rendered weak. I mentally kicked myself at my state. Perhaps I would just need to shift into an animal again. But for some reason the thought plagued me with unease. Shifting again would be too much energy and in the current state I was in I doubted that even as a bear I would be strong enough to hold myself.

I looked behind me down into the darkness, nothing. I felt my heart shake at the thought of how deep we were. How if I continued into the dark I would eventually reach places undiscovered by anyone.

" Are you alright?" asked Aragorn from behind the rock.

" Fine. Just a little on the weak side." I answered. My voice was so quiet, it betrayed me and showed just how much the wound had taken out of me.

Aragorn appeared swiftly and held onto my forearms, helping to steady my steps.

" I just need to eat something." I said finally as we made our way to Gandalf and the rest of our company.

Merry and Pippin rushed over to me and sat down embracing me.

" Are you Alright? " Asked Merry gently taking my hand and petting it.

"Do you need a massage?" Asked Pippin with a smile.

"A foot rub? "

"A bath?" asked Pippin with a wink.

"Pippin!" Shouted Merry scolding the hobbit.

I laughed and felt how dry my throat was, I drank from my water skin greedily.

" Food is what I need." I answered and Aragorn held out a some type of hardy bread for me. I took it without question.

" Let the woman breath young hobbits." Said Gimli smiling over to me. " Its good to see you're well lassie."

" Its good to be well Gimli." I rubbed my hand over the wound on my calf unconsciously.

Gandalf turned to me with a smile.

" Indeed. I am sorry I was so rash with you." Said Gandalf.

" Not to worry Gandalf, if not for you the company would be in a right mess. You have guided us this far. I trust your judgments and so you did what had to be done." I answered with smile and added. " Perhaps next time I'll pull a barb out of your calf without warning"

" Perhaps!" Laughed Gandalf. He looked over at the lot of us and declared. "We are weary and I think it best we rest here for the night. I can not make a decision on which path to take when my mind is so tired."

Pippin and Merry lit up and began to unfurl their bedrolls in haste. We all respectively reached a comfortable place in the dark . Though Gimli seemed the most unfazed, understandably so. The mines were his home but they were not mine and though I welcomed the thought of sleep, I was not sure it would come.

I looked to my right to see Legolas beginning to unfurled his sleeping mat beside me as I let myself lean against the cold stone.

" You should get some rest." He said tucking his twin blades beside him and rifling through his small pack.

" You should too." I replied.

He looked up at me and smiled.

I did not a know a smile could hold so much promise until Legolas. It brought my heart to swell in my throat.

" You've been injured." He tried.

" Legolas"

"Grace."

" There's no use in arguing all night about it, neither of us will sleep so why don't we both rest since Gandalf is taking watch anyway." I answered with triumph.

Legolas sighed but sat beside me as close as he could. He looked out across the company. Everyone was fast asleep, it had been a long trek in the dark and whether or not it was day outside or not sleep had been a welcomed visitor. Though I doubted it would be completely restful. I saw Sam twisting in his sleep and I felt desperate to comfort him in someway.

I began to sing quietly. I knew only Legolas could hear me, perhaps Gandalf. I sang as quietly as I could for fear that the echo of the tunnels would bring something from the dark.

I was surprised when Legolas sang with me. I looked at him, his lips were barely moving at all, they were wet tinged a slight pink barely open as the elvish words slipped between them. We sang like the wind and we sang of the Shire in the hope that it would bring the hobbits some type of peace in the dark. After an hour Sam had stopped rustling his breathing even and even Boromir, who had been groaning in his sleep had quieted. Frodo seemed at ease as well.

I eased myself down under my blanket and looked up at the craved out ceiling. How far under the mountain were we I wondered?

I turned on my side to look at Legolas who was looking up as well.

" How far under the mountain do you think we are?" I asked quietly.

Legolas turned to his side and let his hand rest on near mine.

" Very far."

He looked into my eyes and I felt as if my all my fears were on display. I wanted to look away from him but I couldn't. He took my hand without warning and gently squeezed it.

" I do not like it either." He added with a long pause. " but it is easier to bear when you are near."

I felt lightheaded and I wanted to laugh with excitement and joy. Though I was not sure what to say next. I kept jumping back and forth do I come clean about how I am feeling? What do I say? Do I tell him I love him? Do I love him? I love him?

As I felt this eternal battle raging and felt the blush creeping up my cheeks. I felt Legolas's hand gently putting my hair behind my ear. His hand touch at my neck and I looked down as he lifted my chin and we stared at one another.

" Death all but disappears from this world when I look upon you. It is as if the darkness of this land is ripped from its bones and all matter of human, elf and creature alike are warmed and comforted by an ever glowing sun. By the Valar may only may such a place exist but I did not think in all my long years that such a place could exist beside me, a place that I could carry within me. A place that beneath the very whole of the world, where things are only lost and never found I would find a star still glowing in the dark. "

I felt small tears building at the edges of my eyes, they pooled but I found my throat raw. I had no words, my heart was aching and enflamed. He lifted my chin closer to him and I felt my body yearn for his lips, his touch along my skin. I wanted nothing more then to smother him in my arms. To hold onto him until all the world would fall away at our feet.

Legolas closed the distance between us swiftly as I felt my heart give way in the dark. Though this was not the place, or time for such a display I could not help but feel the rush of heat flood under my skin. His lips touched mine just barely, so quick was the kiss I barely had time to feel how soft his lips were before they were gone. How fleeting the moment was I ached for him and so I embraced him and let my head sink into his shoulder. I wanted so desperately to rest my head on his chest to feel his heartbeat match with mine.

" I am sorry." I said quietly. Feeling my eyes getting slightly hot again.

We released each other from our tight embrace.

" I am sorry I do not have the words Legolas. For you mean more to me then my own voice and my words could not do justice to what yours have done. But through you I have found life in me again."

Legolas was beaming and I felt filled with happiness, I could hardly contain my smile. We sat in a comfortable silence, our whispered declarations filling us with contentment.

I heard a small cough and looked up the see Gandalf with a gentle smile. He turned away and looked back into the darkness.

I let myself relax and felt Legolas's hand intertwined with mine. His fingers like blades of grass bending at my hands. I let sleep take me and I did not fight the feeling of drifting.

I dreamed of the dwarves and of creatures that dwelled at the heart of the world that drank a silvery water that glowed like heartbeats strung up in the night sky. As I walked the tunnels, a worm like being with translucent skin swam beside me. He had only one large eye and large green mouth. His hands were like hardy paws wrapped in strange scales. I kept walking in the dark and so deep were the tunnels I felt the air get thinner and thinner. Finally I could no longer take the dark air and plunged into the water to swim beside the worm. He looked at me but continued to swim and he plunged down into a deeper tunnel I could see a what looked like look light shimmering on the top of water. I swam for it and burst through into a cave filled with mithril. The walls and ground were coated in the shinning silver surrounding the small island was a thin, filmy layer of silvery water. I climbed out on the island and dipped my hands into the film. It was like slick oil on top of water and I watched it move with surprised ease on my hand.

I heard a loud splash behind me and I whipped around to see that the worm I had swam with was now walking toward me. Though he looked less human he walked fluidly and easily over to me. He fell to his knees and plunged his head into the silvery film, when he lifted his head out of the water I felt my heart stop. A mildly translucent man with a sharp mouth was frowning at me. I let the silvery film drop from my hands and it crawled back into the pool.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out and so his large paws grabbed me by the shoulders and thrust my head into the pool. I wanted to yell but I couldn't and I felt some the film fall down my throat when he pulled me back out. I found myself fighting for breath but he was smiling.

He took his paw and let the film collect between his hands and put it to my mouth. He gripped my shoulder tightly which I took to mean drink and so I did. I drank the silvery liquid and felt it grow heavy in my stomach.

I fell onto my back as I looked up at the stranger who seemed happy with himself. I did not know if he meant me harm or what he even was only that I began to hear whistling and then whistling with speech.

" Ilthildin." It said sang.

I could do nothing by lay on the ground, I felt so heavy.

" Starmoon?" I answered in the common tongue but he frowned. He could not understand the common tongue. He was older then the tongues of men. He was a nameless thing.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a little dicey since the beginning really should have been in the chapter before but its here now so I can't quite move it. But in future I might. It switches to Legolas's perspective fairly quickly and hopefully this chapter wont be too confusing if it is unbearable please give me and idea and I will try to make it flow better. I'm sorry its so short! I'll make the next one longer promise! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all Tolkien.

**Chapter 7:**

**Of Dwarves and Elves**

I listened to the strange song the creature was now singing when he suddenly stopped mid tune. It was a beautiful song, what I would have imagined how the world was sung into existence and yet it was incomplete. Was he doomed to sing the unfinished songs? Surely the Valar would not doom such a creature, no harm could come from tunes half sung.

I admired the cave walls, vines of mithril dripping like broken faucets and yet no sound came from their falling. Not the noise of dripping or the sound of running water, only the quiet hush of silver like a gleaming whisper, glowing in the dark.

The creature gestured toward my again and gripped his throat and began to sing again. I felt the song come on its own and as the words slipped from my lips the room grew brighter, the mithril glowed brighter in response. The strange creature smiled and we sang together and when he stopped I continued on. I did not know the words and yet the came. It was a song of the dwarves and of the elves and of the secrets passed down through rock and water.

" You sing like those they can not be. " Said a voice.

I looked around but saw no one except the creature. He was running his hands over the water. His paws drifting in and out of the silvery oil.

" Yes I am the water under the mountain. I feed into the great oceans and have seen much. Though I have not a name I am still, just as he. Would you grant him a name? Give him what those have never thought to give?"

" A name?" I asked and I looked down out into the water and could see the reflection of a woman without a face, replaced by ripples from the water.

"Write out the name in the water and I will spread the name. He will be known though only you will ever have seen him and perhaps one other should he find the tunnels too dark and if his fight brings him this deep."

" Who will come this far?"

" You know him and he will be tested. But do not dwell on him you must write the name."

The creatures face was beginning to fade, the skin began to morph and droop at his eye. He was losing his face and as the water ran from his skin he felt the change and rushed to dip his face back into the water.

" What did I drink? "

" You know it as moon shimmer. Water as strong as silver, used to write the gates of Moria , the secret passed between the Elves of old."

I stood up quickly feeling stronger then I had.

" You will be able to cast its light into a container and it then can be used to carve invisible doors that may only open at a word. But only you can do this, only those who drink even just a little can weld its secret. That is the key."

" Why give me this?" I asked. I looked to the creature who admired the water in longing now. As the water came to be still the woman waved her hand across the her face and the ripples continued.

" That is for you to discover. I only ask that you give a name in return. I do not ask for much."

" I know." I answered unsure of what to do next.

What is in a name? I thought to myself quietly and I sat down beside the water. I brought my face close to its shimmer. I let my hair drop into the liquid and watched as it soaked into my hair.

" A name." She said again.

All was quiet in the cave, just the water rippling and lapping against the silvery shore. The creature looked to me but said no words. The water spoke no more and all things came to be still. I hardly breathed as I dipped my fingers into the silvery film and spelled out a name.

" Lipa." I said aloud. " A tree with sweet white flowers that grows and can mend many a wound. Men use it in teas and for medicine. It is not the common tongue name. It is a tongue I can hardly remember from a land that barely exists."

The creature looked to me with uncertainty.

" Lipa." he said.

" Lipa." replied the water.

" Lipa." I repeated with a smile.

The water rippled and the creature began to sing loud. He walked into the water slowly disappearing beneath its surface completely.

" Wait!" I called out. But no answer came and instead the cave grew dim, the mithril began to darken. As if the creature had taken its light with it.

" Is that it?" I cried out into the dark. I rushed to fine an escape and so I jumped into the water but found that it was just too dark. The creature had gone and I was left alone.

" Where do I go now?" I shouted.

" You must make a door." Said a voice. " Cast the light upon the walls and you will find that many before you have been here. This is the Chamber of Ilthildin built in the Halls of Kifln, deep in Moria the sanctuary of dwarves and elves where they shared their secrets."

I looked up into the dark and felt the light burst through my skin and as I looked upon the walls I saw doors both small and tall at every available space. Silvery stairs appeared at one particular door and as I began to walk up them they opened at my touch. I turned around to admire the cave once more in its entire splendor and could see in the mithril the reflection of a woman.

" Thank you." I said.

" Fear not the dark, dear one. Do not let it ripen your heart from its hardship. The world has far more good then bad and though bad things happen all good things will come in time. One simply needs to wait."

**Legolas**

Legolas could not rest. Despite having told Grace that he would. Sweat collected on his brow and his hands felt slick to the touch. He could not shake the shadows from his mind. He felt strangely guilty for he had kissed her and that had gone against all matter of Elfish custom. He felt guiltier still because who was to know what would happen on this quest and had he known his feelings had grown so deep for her he would have left her behind in Rivendell. She would have been safe there surrounded by people he could trust. But here in the wild who could he count on, only himself and Aragorn who already had plenty on his shoulders.

Legolas listened intently to the way Grace's breaths came in soft waves like water against a sandy shore. She felt like to ocean to him, or rather what he imagined the ocean to be like. Her hands like the tide, her skin seemed to pull him in like the moon and how he longed for her embrace.

If only his father could see him now. He would be appalled no doubt. Legolas could hear his father's voice so clearly like and echo in the dark.

" She has clouded your judgment completely Legolas. As if you were some mere elfing! Have you no respect for her? Pronouncing all but your soul to her so soon, so unexpectedly! Some courtships take centuries!"

Legolas frowned. His Father's voice and stern look in his mind's eye gave him a sour taste in his mouth. His Father would not be happy with him. But it was not in Legolas's nature to be rash. Perhaps he had been but the darkness of the mines and the threat of death had left him feeling more human. Life had never felt so delicate before and the emotions that came from him were fast and changing. Had he been in the forest with her he would have waited patiently, he would have been his father's son certainly. Instead he blamed it on the mines. How did the dwarves stand it?

He looked over to Gimli who slept like a fallen log. His hands bent around his ax and his beard ruffled and disheveled. Legolas had met his father and now here he was with his son. How could life be so fleeting and yet so long. Surely the dwarves had a better grasp of it then the elves. For time did not exist to him as it did to all other beings.

" Dwarves are not to be trusted." Said his father for over 2000 years. " They will never learn."

It had flooded his mind constantly and when Gimli's father along with the rest of Thorin's company had escaped Mirkwood it had only helped cement his fathers hatred. A hatred Legolas had taken fully and never questioned. But now he had become slightly skeptical. Were dwarves truly as bad as his father had come to believe and perhaps being rash in times of war when it came to love was not such a horrible thing.

" You know nothing of war or of loss! " his father had yelled when Legolas was but an elfing. It had been directed at another but Legolas had overheard.

He was born when the forest was not sick yet and had stayed close to his father his entire life. The Greenwood was filled with magic, trees that grew to great heights, rivers and small acres of violet flowers rested at the base of the tall willows, and the sound of songs filled the air, for Legolas could remember nights where the sun dipped late and his father had danced beneath the moon with his mother. Parties and songs and much happiness grew in the Greenwood. His father had said his birth reassured that the forest would be always be called the Greenwood. But it was at a time that rumors began to grow that Sauron had once again taken form. His father had been so sure that he could protect the Greenwood, protect his wife and his only son. It was then that Legolas began to suspect that darkness loomed and the feeling of the forest had changed completely. In the year 1050 when Legolas had just turned just 52 a shadow had fallen over the Greenwood and with it a new name had emerged, Mirkwood it was now called.

Legolas shook his head.

" Mirkwood, my home." He murmured to himself for he has spent nearly his whole life in Mirkwood and not the Greenwood after which he was named.

Legolas watched silently as Gandalf woke Aragorn for his watch. Legolas could not help but stand to join him. They sat beside each other in silence. Letting the dampness of the dark settle in around them.

" Do you believe I have been brash?" Asked Legolas quietly looking at Aragorn with forlorn eyes.

" I have never known you to be so. Why? What troubles you?" Asked Aragorn.

"I'm afraid I told Grace of my feelings for her somewhat presumptuously. She is precious to me Aragorn and I fear I may have undone myself to a sorrowful ending."

" What is it you spoke of?"

" She rids me of my fears Aragorn. She breathes new life into me. I cannot explain it. Surely you must know of what I mean?"

Aragorn nodded silently and sighed. He fiddled with a silver charm around his neck and kissed it.

" Indeed I know of what you speak." He replied solemnly.

" And what am I to do now? I kissed her only briefly but now I can not seem to rest for fear of what may come to hurt her."

" And what has she said?"

" She had no words but her heart rang true. She feels for me though she too does not know how to explain it. Have I been brash Aragorn? Have I ruined her virtue in some way? I meant no harm only I could not keep my feelings to myself. It is not like me! Curse these mines for they make my tongue loose and my heart eager."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

" My friend it is not the mines. You are in love and in all your years it is your confusion that strikes you with such ideas. Do not be troubled. You are still honorable and you have done nothing to encroach upon her virtue. In fact I dare say you have eased her mind for I believe she was quite unsure of your intentions." Said Aragorn with a small smile.

" But what will I do now Aragorn. I cannot bear to think of what should happen if harm were to come to her. I must focus upon the quest and yet she plagues me."

All at once Aragorn became very serious. There was a small pause.

" You must put your love aside Legolas, as I have and she must as well. Do not let it linger in your mind and cloud your judgment. You are a warrior as is she. You must both fight to keep your love at bay. You cannot bring to blossom what your heart wants just yet. There are things at stake here more then just your love. The entire fate of Middle Earth is on the brink of war and you must forget love for now and fight for Frodo. He is our only hope for without him all love will die."

Legolas nodded and Aragorn gave him a solemn smile. They turned to watch the darkness together as they had done countless times before. They saw brief glimpses of the creature Gollum in the dark, His large eyes peering mercilessly at them before disappearing and reappearing at a closer distance.

" Gollum grows ever closer with each passing day. He is getting more and more curious." Said Aragorn. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and drew it up into the darkness. He did nothing but let it gleam yet it seemed Gollum took notice and quickly shrank away.

"I would shoot him down but Gandalf has forbidden it. I cannot pretend to understand why but I trust Mithrandir and will do as he bids."

" Indeed he has said the same to me. But we must be weary of Gollum, we may yet lose him once we are out of the darkness for he knows Moria well it seems."

"Perhaps we could ask for which route would be safest for our company." Said Legolas lightheartedly and they chuckled together at the thought. They sat in silence a while longer letting the stillness settle back in around them.

Legolas chuckled again.

"What is it?" Asked Aragorn.

" My father will have a fit when he finds out." Said Legolas smiling. He felt his eyes lit up from the thought.

" Oh? You think he will not approve of Grace?"

" No it is not Grace he will not approve of. It is the fact that I've actually come to somewhat enjoy Gimli's company." Laughed Legolas glancing behind to see Gimli snoring loudly.

Aragorn turned around to see the heavy bearded dwarf snort loudly and laughed.

" Your father may have trouble with that."

" Indeed." Answered Legolas.

" Tell me Legolas do you think your father sail?"

Legolas sat motionless it was question he did not expect. He turned to Aragorn.

" Perhaps, though he holds resentment to the sea, resentment that has not seized in over 2000 years. It will be hard for him, for the sea took my mother and she left without so much as a word." Said Legolas with some hint bitterness.

" Surely you do not blame her. Arwen has explained to me the sea longing and it is a terrible feeling."

" I know the stories well. It is the reason my father forbade me to ever leave Mirkwood and yet here I am. Just as my mother traveled without so much as a word I too am traveling without having told my father of my intentions. He often said that I remind him much of her but I could not see it until now."

" But you are also like him Legolas. For your father fought in the war of the Last Alliance and he must understand the duty you have to Middle earth just as he did."

" Indeed and he saw my Grandfather slain and he never fully recovered. I remember my mother saying that it was only after I was born that she could see light in his eyes again. The light she had fallen in love with, that light she left Lotherien for."

Aragorn took out his pipe and began to smoke. The grey curls and the smell of the old forest took Legolas back to a simpler time. Aragorn passed it to him and he inhaled deeply.

" I have been selfish my friend. I am sorry. It is not like me to despair." Said Legolas taking to playing with his the shaft of his bow tracing the vines the decorated it with his finger tips.

" It is fair Legolas, I see no harm from it. It humbles me to hear the problems of others. It makes my own seem less heavy."

" You are truly a great friend to me Aragorn."

" And you to me." Replied Aragorn.

They spent the rest of the watch in silence, comfortable with the peace of the camp and the heaviness had lifted from their minds somewhat.

Legolas let the thoughts of Grace fall away and instead focused on Frodo and the ring. He felt less anxiously after speaking with Aragorn, more himself. He was more focused.

Soon the company began to wake, Gandalf first then Boromir, and Gimli . The hobbits still rested and Grace was fast asleep. He watched her breath fall in small waves. He saw Gandalf approach him with a small doubt he had heard what Legolas had said to Grace in the dark.

" We will take the center route for it smells less foul then others but I would have you and Gimli scout ahead while Aragorn and Boromir check behind to make sure we can double back if need be." Said Gandalf.

Gandalf leaned against his staff and could see the weariness of the wizard. Legolas was surprised but took comfort in knowing that once they were out into the fresh air everyone's spirits would improve.

" Of course." Answered Legolas as he got up to pack his things.

" and Legolas do not go far." Continued Gandalf.

Legolas nodded and he was soon met by Gimli. Together they went into the darkness down the path Gandalf had chosen. It smelled less foul that was sure but it was darker and looked more shrouded in dust and dirt then the other routes had seemed.

" How much of Moria do you know of Gimli?" Asked Legolas after a reached a long hall that strenched out far beyond them.

Gimli looked slightly taken aback and turned to Legolas to make sure he was not jesting .

" I know very little of dwarves. Except for a chance meeting with your father when he was in Thorin's company."

Gimli grumbled and they stalked on.

" Well Master Elf, Moria or Khazad dum as it was known has long been place of great mystery. It holds the luxuries of a great many dwarf secrets. The Dwarves that settled under the mountain were called the Longbeards of old Khazad dum and were lead by none other then Durin the Deathless. "

"I am to guess they had long beards?" Asked Legolas with a small smirk. He only meant to tease.

" Indeed Master Elf." Said Gimli not quite amused. He huffed and began to quicken is pace.

" What brought them to this place?"

" It is said that when Durin the Deathless traveled to the eastern valleys of the Misty Mountains he gazed upon the Kheled- Zaram or shimmering Mirrormere. It was there that he saw stars always reflecting in its surface and took it as a sign."

Legolas could notice a change in the way Gimli spoke. His pride and his sensitivity to his kin all could be heard in his voice

" That must have a beautiful sight to have stirred such passion." Replied Legolas for he understood somewhat now what beauty could do to a man.

" Quite right Master Elf. For while all dwarves love gold there is nothing quite as precious then the beauty of things that are fairest. We dwarves are fiercely loyal it is in our love of beauty that we delved deep into Khazad dum." Said Gimli but he became strangely quiet and forlorn but continued and Legolas listened eagerly.

"Too deep we delved for we lost what we loved most and such has been the displacement of dwarves every since."

Legolas had not expected for Gimli to confine in him in such a way. They stopped in the dark beneath a great wave of darkness. They could scarcely see and so they turned around in silence. Legolas felt deeply for Gimli for he too knew what it was like to lose a home to darkness and Legolas felt strangely attached to the dwarf.

Suddenly Legolas tripped. He stood quickly shocked. He had only tripped so many times in his life and now he had tripped in front of the dwarf. He would never hear the end of it.

" You better get your eyes fixed Laddie! Seems to me you are getting a bit old in your sights!" Laughed Gimli.

Legolas could not help but smile.

" We will see Gimli whose eye sight is better on the battle field." Replied Legolas rushing to keep in step with Gimli.

" Ha! Why gamble on sight when I can beat you in combat. I am sure I will have killed more then you in orcs in any battles hence forth."

" I wager not."

" Aye but I wager yes." Replied Gimli with a loud smile and shoved Legolas away from him in jest. Legolas could help but feel in great cheer beside him.

As they were in sight of camp he saw that Grace was still asleep and for some strange reason it put him at ease to see her resting. Her injury had been at the forefront of his mind and a good nights rest is what she needed. Gandalf called him over .

" Let us discuss our route a little ways from camp that way Grace may have some more rest. Boromir will watch over them."


End file.
